Merveilleux Et Magnifique
by silvergreenroyalty
Summary: (Cont. de Chocolate) Harry y Severus regresaron de aquellos meses en París y ya han terminado sus estudios en la escuela de gastronomía. Harry vendió Grimmauld Place y Severus su casa en la Hilandera, para poder comprar un lugar al que llamar suyo y ahora viven juntos mientras trabajan en su siguiente proyecto, un restaurante y la primera escuela de cocina mágica.
1. Intro

**Merveilleux Et Magnifique**

* * *

(Cont. de Chocolate) Harry y Severus regresaron de aquellos meses en París y ya han terminado sus estudios en la escuela de gastronomía. Harry vendió Grimmauld Place y Severus su casa en la Hilandera, para poder comprar un lugar al que llamar suyo y ahora viven juntos mientras trabajan en su siguiente proyecto, un restaurante y la primera escuela de cocina mágica.

***Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling. La trama y debrayes son completamente producto de mi enferma mentecita.

***La imagen de portada es de Ananovik en Deviantart.

***El título del fic significa "Maravilloso y magnífico" en francés.

***Va a haber contenido adulto, así que, si no es lo suyo, no lean esto. Si eres fan del snarry y el slash, welcome!


	2. Viviendo juntos

**01.- Viviendo juntos**

* * *

—Harry, ¿Dónde pongo esta caja? —Severus Snape iba levitando una caja que contenía parte de sus cosas. Harry y él habían decidido mudarse juntos y como la casa de Grimmauld Place era enorme, pero tétrica, y su casa de la Hilandera era pequeña (y tétrica), habían decidido comprar entre ambos una casa que pudieran llamar suya.

Primero habían pensado en el callejón Diagon, pero teniendo en cuenta sus proyectos, no les serviría, ya que los magos no verían con buenos ojos ver a un mago trabajando como muggle, aunque ese mago fuera el salvador del mundo mágico. Tampoco sería visto con buenos ojos que la comida en un restaurante apareciera de la nada si vivían en el mundo muggle.

Al final, eligieron una casa que estaba justo en medio de ambos. La casa quedaba cerca del Borough Market, y decir casa era concederle un título dudoso. El lugar había sido una fábrica de charcutería que quebró. El edificio había sido abandonado y la propiedad había sido rematada por el banco al no haber herederos para el lugar. Había bastantes magos viviendo por esa zona, precisamente por ese tipo de edificios que solían tener muros altos y escasas ventanas en las fachadas (pero no hacia los patios y jardines interiores).

Tenía un amplio terreno (para los estándares de la ciudad), varios pisos y podía modificarse a voluntad, después de todo, eran magos, podían modificarla con unos cuantos pases de varita. La planta baja y el "jardín" (que consistía en una plancha de concreto... por ahora) se convertirían en el restaurante, mientras los dos pisos superiores serían su casa.

Como el restaurante aun requería un trabajo más detallado, habían empezado a modificar los pisos superiores y adaptado a sus necesidades. Harry pensó que Severus querría un laboratorio de pociones, pero pidió mejor una habitación con los mismos hechizos que las salas de duelo.

Según Severus, incluso un hechizo como los de "cocina" que había inventado en su tiempo en Francia, podían salir terriblemente mal, y él solía salir hacia el tejado y poner múltiples hechizos para proteger los alrededores al experimentar, hasta el momento no había sucedido nada, pero era mejor tener un lugar específico donde hacer esos experimentos.

Harry en cambio, dedico un tiempo largo a diseñar la cocina, quería que tuviera todo para la parte práctica de sus recetas, la otra mitad de su "centro de trabajo" era una oficina que estaba al lado. Al final, la "casa" quedo lista para que ellos se mudaran y empezaran las remodelaciones de la planta baja para el restaurante y la pequeña escuela que Harry quería fundar.

La primera escuela mágica de cocina.

Habían hablado mucho sobre eso, la idea original de Harry era aprender a cocinar, luego adaptar algunos hechizos y "crear" una forma de cocina que combinara ambas. Severus tuvo otro tipo de ideas mientras estuvieron en París. Mientras Harry aprendía más sobre técnicas culinarias, Severus dedicaba su tiempo en la creación de hechizos que pudieran producir comida verdadera, con las recetas de Harry y algunas que él había creado.

Estos hechizos requerían que la persona supiera, de hecho, cocinar las recetas. Los hechizos tomaban el conocimiento de la mente del ejecutor, y convocaban los ingredientes al tiempo que la magia los transformaba, parte por parte, en el platillo. Cuando el haz de luz que arrojaba la varita golpeara la mesa, debía aparecer un plato con el platillo a la temperatura correcta. Por qué esa era otra de las variantes, la temperatura de los platillos, si era frío o caliente o tibio, todo eso, debía tomarse en cuenta mientras se lanzaba el hechizo.

Así que para que un mago fuera capaz de lanzar el hechizo, también debían manejar las técnicas de cocina y practicar las recetas al puro estilo muggle.

Harry y Severus habían regresado años antes pero aún no se habían decidido a vivir juntos, a pesar de haberlo hecho mientras estaban en París. Básicamente porque tenían que finiquitar algunos asuntos en sus respectivas vidas, Severus fue vendiendo algunas cosas que tuvo consigo de su época de mortífago, artefactos oscuros a los que hechizo para ser inútiles e inofensivos, pero cuyos futuros dueños, no sabrían que lo eran. Se deshizo de cada cosa que representara su vida anterior y al final, solo quedo la vacía casa donde paso su triste infancia, y la vendió. Vivió con Harry un par de meses hasta que la casa cerca de Borough quedo lista.

Harry, por otro lado, limpio todo Grimmauld Place con la ayuda de Kreacher, el elfo había sido liberado y termino trabajando en Hogwarts, al principio se había molestado mucho con Harry, ya que él era su elfo, pero cuando le dijo que la casa sería limpiada y vendida, Kreacher lloró mucho, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando Harry le prometió que el cuadro de su ama sería de su propiedad. Kreacher se tranquilizó aún más, cuando Harry le dijo que solo sería un arreglo temporal, ya que pensaba vivir en otro sitio y que requeriría un elfo, pero no quería que Kreacher se sintiera obligado a servirle.

Kreacher le prometió que esperaría por el llamado de su amo, Harry Potter.

Una vez que la casa de Grimmauld Place quedo vacía (Harry había vendido muchas cosas que habían pertenecido a Sirius y la Orden) y habitable, Harry la vendió y no volvió a mirar atrás. Había sido un lugar agridulce para él, lleno de recuerdos buenos y malos, incluso aquellos que había construido con Severus, pero era hora de vivir su vida, ya sea que le gustara al mundo mágico o no.

La prensa aun atacaba de vez en cuando su relación con Severus, no es que a ambos les importara mucho, pero era molesto. Pero a ambos no les importaba, quizás solo un poco la reacción de los amigos de Harry, pero por ese lado no había problemas, La familia Weasley más Hermione Granger-Weasley y Neville Longbottom quien se había casado con Ginny, aceptaban por completo esa relación. Sus excompañeros profesores de Severus se sorprendieron, pero terminaron aceptándolo.

Los que tuvieron un shock fueron los Malfoy cuando se enteraron por aquel artículo de El Profeta, pero luego de una incómoda comida donde la pobre Astoria Greengrass fue la única que estaba suficientemente ecuánime para hacerle conversación a Harry, soportando la tensa atmósfera de la mesa, y con el correr de los meses, los Malfoy empezaron a relajarse con Harry, no es que lo quisieran, pero veían a Severus feliz. Luego Harry comentó en un descuido su plan de cocina mágica, y contrario a lo que esperaba, Lucius Malfoy se ofreció como inversor para su negocio.

Lucius Malfoy no era rico solo por ser un heredero, había heredado de su padre, su habilidad para detectar un buen negocio a kilómetros de distancia, y la idea de Harry olía a montones de galeones. Además de que pensaba "sugerirle" a Harry que escribiera un libro con sus nuevas habilidades con la cooperación de Severus en la parte de hechizos. Lucius conocía bien el potencial de Severus y sabía que él era el indicado para hacer la mezcla de cocina con magia.

—Pon la caja sobre la mesa de la cocina, luego desencogemos tus cosas—Severus dejo la caja en la mesa.

—Tengo hambre—.

—¿Cocinamos o salimos a comer? —.

—Salimos, ha sido agotador estar colocando todo en su lugar—.

—Bueno, se me antoja algo fuerte—.

—Me leíste la mente, ¿El mercado o aquel pub? —.

—El pub, menos gente—.

—Bien—Severus tomo su cartera y con un pase de varita se cambió de ropa—¿Listo? —Harry sonrió.

Con un pase de varita, Harry quedo listo, ahora solía vestir más ropa negra que antes y Severus estaba extasiado, a su pareja el negro le quedaba perfecto, se veía tan comestible—Listo—Harry atrapo su cartera al vuelo cuando la convocaba y jalo de la mano a Severus saliendo de su nueva casa.

* * *

Mientras pedían sus bebidas en el pub y veían la carta para comer, Harry pensó en lo que le habían dicho los chefs, luego de que supero el shock de saber que dos de ellos sabían perfectamente quienes eran Severus y él. El chef Mario y el chef Narayan le dijeron que lo primero para romper la desconfianza era que alguien probara su comida. Habían visto los hechizos que había creado Severus para algunas de las recetas de Harry y estaban seguros de que funcionaria, pero debían hacerle ver a los magos que no se trataba de magia sino de la combinación de ambos mundos.

Ese era el punto "negro" de todo, la resistencia de los magos a aprender algo tan "muggle". Y ese era el reto de todo el proyecto de Harry.

Luego de que ambos pidieron filete con gravy y verduras con puré de papá, ambos estaban comentando posibles recetas con que empezar el restaurante, sobre todo aquellas que tenían cierta "familiaridad" con el público que querían atraer. También hablaban sobre cosas tan mundanas para muchos como la decoración del restaurante, las mesas, y el uniforme de los meseros, que en este caso iban a ser elfos domésticos liberados, ya que eran algo a lo que los magos estaban acostumbrados, así como tener una "sección muggle" para aquellos que quisieran experimentar comer como ellos.

Tenían mucho trabajo por hacer, ya que aun con magia, las remodelaciones de la planta baja iban a requerir materiales específicos y, sobre todo, muchos hechizos antimuggles, varios hechizos extensores, sobre todo en la cocina y el salón de "empleados", Harry quería convertir el patio en jardín, así que había que quitar esa plancha de concreto y sembrar pasto, así como plantar algunos setos y moldearlos para que fueran una terraza de jardín en regla.

Severus creía que quizás convocar algunas hadas para las plantas sería una buena idea decorativa, y Harry estuvo de acuerdo.

La comida llegó y la conversación quedo pospuesta hasta que ambos estuvieron satisfechos.

Harry aun creía que era una especie de sueño el que estaba viviendo, su amor "imposible" de la escuela era ahora su pareja, vivían juntos y estaban juntos en el mismo proyecto. Mientras estuvieron estudiando fue extraño sentirse normal por una vez. A ninguno de sus compañeros les sorprendió encontrarse con que ellos dos eran pareja, ni por el hecho de ser dos hombres.

Severus no podía creer su buena suerte. Mientras crecía, siempre pensó que nadie lo amaría, luego llego Lily, Lily se fue y llego Regulus, Regulus también lo había abandonado, aunque en honor a la verdad, él se había buscado el abandono de Lily, pero no el de Regulus. Ahora estaba junto a ese precioso hombre de ojos verdes que todo el mundo mágico (y algunos muggles a los que, casualmente, les dio una comezón horrible en ciertas partes luego de haber intentado coquetear con SU HARRY), estaba junto a él, vivían juntos y estaban por emprender un proyecto bastante radical para el mundo mágico.

Severus estaba seguro de que Harry no tenía ni idea del cisma que iba a producir su pequeña empresa de cocina, pero él estaría ahí para ayudarle en el camino.

* * *

De vuelta en la casa, había un camino de prendas tiradas desde la entrada de la escalera hasta la habitación principal. Si pasaban dos días sin sexo, era porque de verdad estaban estresados. Severus tenía a Harry debajo suyo y Harry gemía bajo la atenta boca lujuriosa que delineaba con sus labios desde su barbilla hacia su garganta y dejaba sendas marcas rojas que le enviaban corrientazos de electricidad a la entrepierna.

Severus bebía esos gemidos cada que podía, para él no había sensación más maravillosa que brindarle placer a ese cuerpo que lo enloquecía, y en el proceso, obtener placer el mismo. Cada gemido y pequeño grito que daba el ojiverde, hacía que su erección le doliera poderosamente.

Mientras acariciaba aquella curva en la cintura de Harry, Severus mordisqueaba los hombros de su pareja. Un descubrimiento que tuvo una noche de Halloween en París, a Harry le excitaban las mordidas. Harry se sentía en medio de una bruma con cada caricia, como si el resto del mundo hubiera desaparecido y solo existiera aquel cuerpo y esos ojos negros que lo miraban con deseo.

Harry besó a Severus mientras sus cuerpos se unían, ya habían perfeccionado un hechizo lubricante no verbal, a veces no había ni tiempo ni paciencia para la preparación. Severus sintió como el interior de Harry se abría para recibirlo, no había un lugar donde quisiera estar más que ahí. Su pene era estrechado tan justo por Harry, las paredes de su amante siempre, siempre, eran justas, deliciosas, cálidas.

Severus empezó a moverse, adentro y afuera, lento, torturando a Harry con la expectativa, y a Harry le encantaba esa dulce tortura. Enredo sus piernas con las de su amante, haciendo que sus pieles estuvieran lo más juntas posible, había cierta dulzura en esos movimientos, como si bailaran bajo la luz de la luna. Severus seguía mordiendo por aquí y por allá, sobre todo ese sensible cuello, mientras sentía como su miembro entraba y salía de su amado, enloqueciéndolo en el proceso.

Harry se abrazó a Severus y enterró su cara en la cortina de cabello que caía sobre él mientras Severus aceleraba el ritmo, hasta que el calor de su deseo se concentró en su vientre y llevó una temblorosa mano hacia su miembro y empezó a masturbarse, sabiendo que el clímax estaba tan cerca.

Finalmente, un grito ahogado por los labios de Severus, fue la señal de que el orgasmo había golpeado todo su cuerpo y Severus pronto se le unió llenando el interior de Harry por completo y gimiendo por la intensidad del placer. Ambos temblaban cuando el encuentro finalizó y se recostaron uno encajado en el cuerpo del otro, como dos cucharas en un cajón, recuperando el aliento. ¿Quién necesitaba gimnasios cuando hacían ejercicio casi a diario y a veces, más de dos veces al día?

—Te amo mocoso insolente—Severus aún amaba "incordiar" a Harry, pero es que él no era un hombre "dulce, atento y detallista", bueno, si lo era, pero siempre salpicado de sarcasmo y comentarios "ingeniosos".

—Y yo a ti, idiota grasiento—Contestó Harry acurrucándose más contra el cálido cuerpo. Harry comprendía mejor que nadie a Severus, el también prefería al Severus "dulce, atento y detallista, pero que seguía siendo un bastardo sarcástico", lo amo desde mucho antes de saber que era él, y a la vez, siempre fue el príncipe mestizo y el bastardo grasiento de las mazmorras.

Era difícil no amar a ambas facetas de Severus cuando sus virtudes superaban con creces sus defectos, como esos celos que tenía (se había dado cuenta de ciertos hechizos urticantes), y su poca autoestima respecto a su físico (bueno, él también había lanzado algunos hechizos urticantes a algunas mujeres que no entendían que él estaba "ocupado", y algunos hombres que no entendían que él YA TENÍA PAREJA). ¿Cómo es qué Severus no se daba cuenta de lo sumamente atractivo que era? Era un misterio para Harry.

Habían hechizado toda la casa para que conservara ciertas temperaturas y la de la habitación debía mantenerse siempre a la temperatura ideal. Así ellos podían dormirse desnudos luego de sus encuentros. Severus estrecho más a Harry, un tantito posesivamente, y la respiración pausada del ojiverde le indico que se había quedado dormido.

Severus pronto imito a su amante y se durmió con Harry entre sus brazos. Apenas había pasado una semana desde que se mudaron juntos.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** La "esperada" continuación de "Chocolate" está aquí. Cuando vi el fanart que use en la portada, supe cómo debía continuar esta historia, así que le deben a ese fanart el que haya pensado en la continuación. 😉

En otras noticias, acabo de subir otros 2 fics y retomado uno que deje en standby un par de semanas, los nuevos se llaman "Nuntius Ordinem Et Chao" que es un Volditus y "Addicted To Love" que es "Comedia romántica" donde Nev se vuelve un Dr. Corazón. El fic que he sacado de su standby es "Tres Vueltas De Arena", lo había pausado para concentrarme en "Corteggio" (Fic que ya está terminado), e iba a concentrarme solo en "Tres Vueltas De Arena", pero tenía estas ideas que no me dejaban en paz.

Por último, no voy a poder actualizar ningún fic con la velocidad acostumbrada, a menos que me dé un arranque de inspiración y escriba como posesa. De otro modo, quizás sea un capítulo por semana o cada dos semanas, pero nunca dejo WIPs, yo terminó los fics que empiezo, de eso estén seguros, mis hiatus no son "indefinidamente".

Bueno, solo quiero recordarles que también tengo cuentas de Wattpad y AO3 (Archive Of Our Own), mismo usuario en todas las cuentas. La última, AO3, tiene la opción de descargar los fics en 4 formatos, recomiendo Epub.

Pd: Escriban reviews, critiquen, voten. Acepto críticas constructivas, mentadas de mamá (uso mamá prestada para eso) y demás.


	3. Conejillos de indias

**02.- Conejillos de indias**

* * *

Ya casi estaba terminada la terraza-jardín de la parte del restaurante. Harry había tenido la genial idea de techarla y con la ayuda de Neville encantaron varias rosas trepadoras y parras de uvas verdes y rojas, así que había una mezcla de flores fragantes y el dulzor y acidez del aroma de las uvas.

Visualmente era impresionante.

La terraza había adquirido el aspecto de una especie de kiosco, Harry había dejado en la madera del techo algunos tramos con malla para que dejara pasar la luz, pero hechizados para no permitir que le entrara agua si llovía, había otra parte que estaba descubierta, que era puro jardín con setos a modo de muros donde había hadas convocadas y con hechizos para limitar hasta donde podían moverse para que no interactuaran con los clientes.

El interior del restaurante estaba aún por terminarse, pero ya podía verse una decoración algo italiana con un poco de francesa, Harry adoraba la sencillez de las trattorias mientras Severus apreciaba más la decoración de los bistrós, al final, la fusión funcionaba para ambos y empezó a definirse la decoración de los arcos de ladrillo rojo en las paredes y dinteles mientras las mesas tenían sillas un poco elegantes, pero sin ser demasiado elegantes. Las mesas eran de madera de ébano y cristal.

Habían encantado varios orbes de vidrio para que funcionaran como lamparas muggles, para darle cierto aire muggle, pero sin ser abrumador para los magos.

La fecha de apertura del restaurante aún estaba por definirse, pero Lucius, quien insistió en invertir en el restaurante y la escuela, quería ver el resultado antes de que definieran el menú y si era posible probarlo. Así que Severus había agendado una cita dos meses antes de navidad, ya que, aunque aún no tenían una fecha de inauguración, definitivamente no iba a abrir antes de la navidad ni poco después, quizás lo ideal sería antes de San Valentín.

Estaban en julio, una semana antes del cumpleaños 23 de Harry.

El siguiente paso era la cocina, ahí Harry y Severus estaban de acuerdo en todo. La distribución era tal como habían aprendido al tomar sus prácticas en aquel restaurante de cocina internacional. Nunca iban a olvidar a aquel "bastardo hijo de su..." y chef principal. Había intentado sabotear a Harry desde el principio y se le insinuaba a Severus, una semana tuvo una "penosa" picazón en salva sea la parte. Severus estaba seguro de que Harry había hechizado al chef, aunque el mismo ya le había lanzado varios hechizos urticantes y estaba pensando en deslizarse una poción en su café de la tarde.

Los 4 meses de prácticas, Harry tuvo que estar pendiente de que nadie tocara la comida que él hacía, mientras Severus tenía que dejar en claro que él ya estaba FELIZMENTE EN UNA RELACIÓN Y JUSTO CON HARRY. El chef no desistió y si no hubiera sido por sus compañeros, hubiera enviado papeles donde decía que Harry y Severus eran deficientes como chefs, cosa que no era cierta, pero ¿Cuándo es honesto alguien despechado?

Una vez que terminaron con una sección de la cocina, subieron a su casa para comer algo, Harry había hecho lasaña, la favorita de su novio, mientras Severus había comprado un postre que Harry recordaba muy bien y lo ruborizaba, helado de cappuccino. Una vez que se bañaron y se dispusieron a cenar, todo parecía listo para una noche romántica que terminaría en la habitación, pero sonó el timbre antes de que terminaran el postre.

—¿Quién será a esta hora? —Harry se levantó molesto de ser interrumpido, pero cambio rápidamente su ceño al ver quien era —¡Es Teddy! —Harry bajo a abrirle a su ahijado.

Teddy Lupin era el ahijado de Harry, acababa de cumplir 5 años apenas meses atrás. Andrómeda Tonks, abuela de Teddy, fue un caso extraño del grupo de amigos de Harry, apenas los vio juntos dijo "tiene sentido", y de ahí, la mujer parecía estar feliz de que Harry estuviera con Severus, así que Severus sabia lo importante que era Teddy para Harry, y a pesar de que no era expresivo, quería al pequeño metamorfomago que siempre usaba el cabello azul, y a veces negro cuando quería jugar con Severus.

—¿Qué haces aquí Teddy? ¿Y tu abuela? —Severus llegó hasta Teddy que estaba en brazos de Harry con lagrimitas en los ojos.

—Me perdí, íbamos por la chimenea tío, olvide no moverme y salí en otra chimenea, solo desee estar con abuela o con tío Harry, y aparecí frente a su casa— El pequeño Teddy ya había estado en su nueva casa un par de veces.

—Creo que llegó aquí con magia accidental Sev, ¿podrías enviar tu patronus con Andrómeda? Debe estar muerta de preocupación—.

Unos 15 minutos después, Andrómeda Tonks hacia su aparición frente a la casa de Harry, tocando el timbre y agradeciendo mentalmente que su nieto estuviera a salvo. Cuando Harry abrió, Andrómeda corrió escaleras arriba hasta que pudo ver la cabeza azul de su nieto siendo levitaba por Severus.

—¡Mas alto tío Sev! —.

—No pequeño, hasta ahí, solo donde pueda verte—.

—¡Gracias a Merlín que estas aquí! —Andrómeda atrapo en el aire a su nieto y lo abrazo como si no pudiera creer que estaba bien.

—¡Abuelita! 'Toy bien, me dieron de comer y helado, y tío Sev estaba jugando conmigo. Me asuste, pero llegue aquí y ahora estas aquí, así que está bien—.

—¿Qué paso Andy? — Harry prefería usar diminutivos.

—Íbamos por flu a la madriguera, Molly nos invitó a cenar, pero de repente ya no sentí a Teddy conmigo y me asuste, llegue donde Molly, pero no estaba en las casas aledañas—.

—Teddy, ¿recuerdas cómo era la casa donde saliste? —.

—Uhmm, grande, y fría. Recuerdo haber visto algo como un pavo, pero blanco—.

—Los Malfoy, sé que Lucius y Narcissa salieron a cenar hoy y Draco no ha ido de visita desde que Astoria y él han estado tratando de escribir a la cigüeña—Severus no iba a decir nada más frente a los castos oídos de Teddy.

—Pues entonces el pequeño Teddy es un mago muy fuerte, la casa Malfoy tiene hechizos anti-aparición muy fuertes—Harry estaba preocupado, el mismo sabía lo que ocasionaba ser alguien poderoso, así que se prometió a sí mismo, estar pendiente de Teddy y ver su verdadero nivel de magia. No iba a dejar que el ministerio, la prensa o nadie quisiera usar a su ahijado.

Andrómeda se quedó a dormir esa noche en casa de Harry y Severus tuvo que posponer su noche romántica para el da siguiente.

* * *

A la par del restaurante, Severus estaba escribiendo también un libro con los hechizos de cocina, para que pudiera ser vendido como material didáctico para las clases.

Cuando empezó a cocinar nunca pensó que pudiera ser algo tan estimulante, la precisión que requerían los cuchillos, la concentración, y luego estaban las especias con sus múltiples métodos de cocimiento, llenos de variedades infinitas... era como hacer la poción matalobos, pero 10 veces más difícil, y eso era con los platillos sencillos. Había tantas maneras de arruinar un buen plato.

Severus probó el paraíso cuando descubrió la comida de Harry y empezó a preguntarse cosas que ningún mago, en sus cinco sentidos, se preguntaría.

Muchas de esas preguntas tenían que ver con la razón de que los muggles tuvieran mejor sabor en las cosas sencillas.

No es que las mágicas no tuvieran buen sabor, mucha de la comida mágica era deliciosa, pero dependía de quien la preparaba y los hechizos sobre ella. Las ranas de chocolate eran una receta antiquísima patentada solo para los productores. Y, de hecho, todo el chocolate del mundo mágico sabía rico, pero igual.

En cambio, los muggles tenían tantas variedades como países, y dentro de cada país había más variedades. Recetas y más recetas y siempre había algo nuevo que inventar, combinado sabores, probando, experimentando. La cocina muggle era como una Hydra, cuando uno creía haber cortado una cabeza, surgían dos más.

Severus se preguntaba que tanto cambiarían los hechizos de cocina si solo aplicaban alguna de las técnicas de cocina muggle. Él era ahora un chef certificado con excelentes calificaciones, el segundo mejor de su generación. Harry era el primero.

Los chefs Mario y Narayan que resultaron ser magos, estaban impresionados con el nivel de maestría de los hechizos de Severus cuando les mostró lo que hacían en un plato. No había diferencia con uno cocinado por un chef certificado y el surgido del hechizo, así que ahí debía haber una conexión. ¿Qué pasaría si aplicaban otro tipo de conocimiento a ciertos hechizos, como los sanadores?

Ese era el tipo de preguntas que había en el libro, ahí de forma velada, dejando que quien lo leyera, se hiciera esas preguntas por sí mismo.

* * *

EL cumpleaños de Harry llegó y su nueva casa fue invadida por una horda de pelirrojos, una embarazadísima Hermione, un feliz Neville porque Ginny acababa de decirle que sería padre, Andrómeda y Teddy, y para disgusto de Harry, incluso los Malfoy se tomaron un tiempo de ir a su hogar. La única feliz de verlo sinceramente era Astoria, quien seguía queriendo sacarle la receta de aquel pastel de chocolate.

Severus cocino un sencillo pastel de queso con cereza, pero bastante grande para que todos comieran. Harry estaba en la nube nueve, su Sev había perfeccionado ese pastel hasta un punto en que podía considerarse un pecado cada cucharada. Neville le ofreció a Severus muchos galeones si le preparaba uno para el baby shower de su esposa. Ron no se quiso quedar atrás y pidió uno para el de Hermione que estaba más cercano.

Astoria daba pequeños gemidos de placer cada que llevaba la cuchara a su boca, y Draco se excusó diciendo que al día siguiente tenía un "importantísima" junta de negocios y arrastro a Astoria hacia el flu, la pobre ni siquiera había soltado el plato y apenas alcanzo a gritarle a Harry que luego le devolvería su plato antes de desaparecer por las llamas.

—Vaya, es mi cumpleaños y el que va a tener una noche "especial" es Draco—.

Severus se le acerco por detrás y lo abrazo al tiempo que le murmuraba en voz baja, solo para que lo escuchara Harry —Después amor, te voy a hacer ver estrellas hasta que amanezca—La voz de Severus era tan sensual, como chocolate líquido y el miembro de Harry empezó a sentirse "incomodo" en los pantalones.

El resto de su fiesta, Harry estaba mirando de reojo a Severus y mordiéndose el labio cuando sabía que él lo estaba viendo, eso ponía "nervioso" a Severus.

Apenas se fue el último de sus invitados, Harry cerró la puerta con cuanto hechizo de cerradura y silencio recordaba y regreso hasta la sala abalanzándose sobre Severus y terminando en la alfombra, la ropa por todos lados y dos cuerpos desnudos que se movían a un compás, arrancando gemidos de placer en ambos.

Harry amaba sus cumpleaños ahora.

* * *

El restaurante y la parte de escuela, quedo terminada a principios de septiembre. Faltaban los detalles como la decoración y la mantelería, pero eso ya no dependía de la magia. Así que podían ir definiendo el menú que usarían, para eso requerían a sus monitores preferidos: los Weasley.

Fue difícil. Mucho.

No era que no les gustara la comida, sino todo lo contrario, de las 20 recetas que probaron los Weasley ese día, las 20 fueron aprobadas por ellos. Ninguna les pareció que no combinaba con las otras. Pensando que era una anomalía, los citaron unos días después y se repitió el resultado, ahora con otras 20 recetas diferentes.

—Quizás debamos traer a alguien más quisquilloso, alguien que no tema decirnos que algo sabe horrible—propuso Severus.

Los Malfoy tomaron el lugar de los Weasley, pero el resultado fue el mismo, incluso Lucius que ya tenía una cita para probar el menú final, y sabiendo que Harry y Severus buscaban sinceridad, pensó que podía darles una crítica constructiva, pero luego del primer bocado, no pudo pensar con claridad y solo quería seguir comiendo.

Zafron, la elfina de los Malfoy, les rogo que le dieran sus recetas porque jamás había visto a sus amos comer así. Harry le prometió darle el primer libro que publicaran a Zafron.

—¿Qué hacemos Sev? —Harry estaba dando vueltas por la sala como león enjaulado— Necesitamos a alguien despiadado, un alma sin corazón que no tema comerse nuestras entrañas... ¡Oh Merlín! Tengo dos personas en mente que no temerían destruir nuestra comida—.

—¿Quiénes Harry? —.

—Los Dursley, Vernon y Marge Dursley. Incluso Petunia se tentaría un poco el corazón, pero esos dos, no—.

—¿Crees poder soportar su crítica? Podrían decirte que todo sabe horrible, aunque sabemos que no es cierto, solo por verte infeliz, pero no podemos pedirle opinión a los Weasley o los Malfoy, los primeros te adoran, y los segundos me quieren a mí, ninguno nos diría la verdad y no podemos darles _veritaserum_ sin enfrentar una demanda—.

—¿Y qué tal darles _veritaserum_ a los Dursley? —La mirada de Harry recordaba a la de las serpientes, Severus casi siempre olvidaba los instintos Slytherin de Harry, ya que casi todo el tiempo era un león, pero cuando afloraba su lado Slytherin era simplemente hermoso de ver.

Severus sonrió —No hay leyes que lo impidan, podríamos colar una dosis en el primer plato que les demos a probar, pero ¿Cómo piensas convencerlos? —.

—Dinero, Vernon odia la magia, pero no la magia del dinero, unas 3000 libras para cada uno bastaran, es apenas lo que gastamos en una cena cuando estamos de ánimos—.

La mirada y la sonrisa tan malignamente adorable de Harry le encantaban a Severus, su Harry era una quimera cambiante que tanto podía ser leal, valiente y soberanamente estúpido como un Gryffindor, como podía ser mezquino, vengativo y sádico cuando quería hacerle daño de verdad a alguien.

—¿Sabes que te ves adorable cuando planeas hacerle una maldad a alguien? —.

—Lo sé, soy irresistible—Unos labios ansiosos callaron la ingeniosa replica de Severus al dejarlo incapaz de conectar más de una silaba.

* * *

Marge y Vernon Dursley estaban en el número 4 de Privet Drive. Luego de que Voldemort fue derrotado y en cuanto el mundo mágico regreso a su cauce, Vernon, Petunia y Dudley Dursley regresaron a la que había sido su casa durante tantos años. Dudley tenía tiempo que había buscado su propio lugar y ahora vivía en un departamento de Londres junto a Piers Polkiss. Ambos habían decidido compartir los gastos con tal de estar lejos de sus padres.

Vernon y Petunia no habían cambiado su perspectiva sobre Harry, Petunia estaba agradecida de que Voldemort no ganara, pero eso no evitaba los sentimientos adversos que tenía para su sobrino, mientras Vernon pensaba que entre más lejos estuviera de aquellas malditas lechuzas, mejor.

Ninguno de ellos había sabido nada de Harry desde que este cumplió los 17. El único que había tenido algún contacto con él fue Dudley, al menos por cartas una vez que Dudley supero el que le enviara lechuzas. Así fue como Harry supo que los Dursley habían vuelto a su antigua casa y que habían invitado a Marge (seguramente idea de Vernon) a vivir con ellos.

Severus le apretó la mano como señal de apoyo cuando se aparecieron en Privet Drive. Harry tomo aire y toco a la puerta, seguro de lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Vernon apareció en la puerta y se puso pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma, Petunia llegó y chilló cuando vio que era su sobrino "querido", y acompañado nada menos que de aquel "niño terrible" convertido en el "hombre terrible". Marge Dursley corrió (aunque parecía rodar) por las escaleras cuando oyó a su cuñada chillar y estuvo a punto de decirle algo a Harry cuando lo vio de no ser por Severus quien aún sin su varita tenía cara de poder matar en menos de un segundo con sus propias manos. Harry no dudaba que fuera posible.

—Hola tía Petunia, Vernon, Marge. Espero que no les incomode mi presencia, vengo a ofrecerles un trato de negocios—.

Negocios, Vernon conocía perfectamente esas palabras, y el muchacho que alguna vez fue su servidumbre ahora traía ropa de buena manufactura y el hombre a su lado parecía una especie de guardaespaldas caro, ahora Harry Potter tenía dinero, y parecía ser mucho. Vernon era muchas cosas, y muchas de ellas no muy buenas, pero tratándose de dinero, no era estúpido. Se recompuso lo mejor que pudo e invito a pasar a la inusual pareja (a ojos de los Dursley).

Vernon los invito a entrar mudamente a su casa. Petunia estaba aún en shock, pero de alguna forma logro moverse y sentarse en la sala mientras Marge le dirigió miradas nerviosas a ambos hombres. No sabía porque, pero ahora le tenía un miedo atroz al muchacho de la hermana de Petunia. Vernon los invito a sentarse.

—Y díganme, ¿Qué tipo de negocio? —.

—Catadores—Harry no se inmuto, conocía muy bien las debilidades de los Dursley—Me convertí en chef al igual que mi socio aquí presente y hemos decidido poner un restaurante, pero tenemos algunos problemas con nuestros monitores de recetas—.

—¿Son tan terribles? —Petunia Dursley estaba segura de haberle enseñado bien a su sobrino, era lo único que ella podía enseñarle que nadie más podría hacer en aquel mundo.

—Todo lo contrario, tía Petunia, el problema es que cocinamos, digamos, demasiado bien. Tenemos que elegir las mejores recetas de al menos 500 de ellas. El menú debe tener al menos 50. Pero si todo les gusta, ¿Cómo podemos saber cuáles son las mejores? —.

—¿Entonces nos vas a pagar por comer tu comida? —Vernon no podía creer que su "sobrino" quisiera algo así. Su aspecto era tan... normal. Y la carrera que había elegido era algo tan... normal. Pero parecía que le iba bien, incluso iba a poner su propio restaurante—¿Cuánto nos vas a pagar? —.

—3000 libras a cada uno, por semana. Las catas duraran un mes máximo—.

—¿Tendremos que ir a tu restaurante? — Petunia estaba algo curiosa de donde pensaban poner aquel negocio.

—Por supuesto que no Petunia—Le dijo Severus quien no había hablado y sorprendió a las mujeres presentes. Petunia no recordaba que Severus tuviera una voz así de "sensual", mientras Marge que había estado callada, se sorprendió de que un hombre que parecía un matón a sueldo, tuviera esa voz de barítono—La cata la haríamos aquí mismo en su casa, traeríamos nuestro propio equipo y cocinaríamos todo aquí...—Harry lo miro entre divertido y advirtiéndole que no dijera nada revelador—El restaurante aún está terminando de construirse, pero estamos adelantando algunos pasos para empezar el marketing—Harry le dio una mirada aprobatoria apenas perceptible.

Petunia se mordió la mejilla por dentro para no gritar de lo que acababa de ver, esos dos quizás si eran socios comerciales, pero su sobrino era la pareja de Severus Snape. Ella conocía esas miradas, eran las mismas que ella le daba a Vernon cuando lo veía en el trabajo.

Marge no sabía que estaba pasando, pero sabía que, al parecer, les estaban ofreciendo comer y aparte les iban a pagar—¿Ese negocio me incluye? —Dinero y comida, sonaba a su tipo de negocio.

—Por supuesto señorita Dursley—Severus podía ser tan hipócritamente encantador cuando quería.

—Bien, pues no se diga más. Tienes tres catadores para esas recetas ¿No son esas cosas...? —Empezó Vernon.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Son recetas que aprendí en la escuela de cocina, tengo mi certificado y todo, incluso fui de intercambio a París a otra escuela—Harry debió imaginar que preguntarían algo así, y bueno, una pequeña mentirita no haría daño.

Severus había desarrollado una versión de _veritaserum_ que no hacía que dijeras la verdad, así como así. La poción hacia que fueras sincero, pero no sentías la necesidad de serlo, ni nublaba los sentidos, ni hacia que arrojaras información que no querías, simplemente te impedía mentir ante una pregunta directa. Era irrastreable e indetectable, y segura de usar en muggles.

Cuando les dieran el primer plato, Severus pondría un par de gotas en los platos y el efecto duraría solo un par de horas, que sería lo que durarían las sesiones de cata.

Ambos magos se fueron de Privet Drive sabiendo que habían conseguido a sus conejillos de indias. Nadie mejor que los Dursley para no sentirse intimidados por Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico y que cocinaba tremendos canelones rellenos.


	4. La cata

**03.- La cata**

* * *

La cata se llevó a cabo de forma "metódica", Severus disfrazó el veritaserum como una simple botella de agua a ojos de los Dursley. Petunia daba bastantes vueltas a la cocina solo para ver "si podía ayudar" pero ambos magos la despachaban con una semi-sonrisa diciendo que estaban bien y que gracias por ofrecerse.

Ambos sabían que Petunia Dursley estaba checando que no agregaran cosas "extrañas" a la comida, y hacía bien en no confiar, pero era bastante ilusa si creía que ellos harían magia tan evidente ante ellos. Severus tenía que recordarse constantemente en no maldecir a Petunia, Vernon y esa despreciable mujer Marge Dursley.

Cuando afianzaron su relación, Severus le preguntó a Harry sobre "esos recuerdos de la alacena" y Harry ofreció que Severus entrara a su mente para que viera por si mismo los recuerdos. Fue horrible.

Severus pudo ver en primera fila los maltratos y abusos que su pareja había sufrido en manos de "esos", ni siquiera quería llamarles muggles por que no merecían siquiera ese nombre, una cosa era no tener magia y otra era ni siquiera considerarse dentro de la especie humana. Los Dursley rivalizaban en su lista de "asuntos pendientes" con aquella "bruja cara de sapo rosado" que se estaba pudriendo en Azkaban, y por la cual, Harry tenía esa cicatriz de "no debo decir mentiras".

Nunca hablaban de sus cicatrices, ninguno de los dos. Pero lo hicieron un tiempo. Tenían que hacerlo o iban a explotar, Harry no soportaba pensar en todo el sufrimiento que había tenido su pareja a manos de los mortífagos, así que fue un shock para Harry saber que casi la mitad de esas cicatrices en aquel amado cuerpo, habían sido producto de las "bromas" de los merodeadores, sobre todo de Sirius. Las cicatrices del Lord eran las menos, las de los mortífagos eran varias, pero no tan extensas, parecía que los seguidores de Voldemort preferían las maldiciones que las marcas físicas. Un porcentaje significativo eran producto de su padre, así que Tobías Snape y los merodeadores eran los principales villanos en la vida de Severus.

Severus no pudo dejar de abrazar y besar cada cicatriz de Harry una vez que supo la historia de cada una de ellas, su amado Gryffindor había sufrido demasiado para su corta existencia, no había conocido nada de su mundo hasta los 11 y de ahí sus días iban desde la aclamación pública por una tragedia de la cual tuvo suerte de sobrevivir y del escarnio público cada que alguna cosa de él no le gustaba al público en general. Severus se arrepentía de cada cosa que le había hecho a su amante durante sus años escolares. Harry no era como él creía y la vida no le iba a alcanzar para disculparse con él.

Ambos dejaron el tema de sus respectivas heridas luego de meses en que, quitando la escuela y sus actividades básicas, pasaron su tiempo libre hundiéndose uno en el otro y besando cada trazo de piel marcada, dañada y reparada con aquellas líneas imborrables como un recordatorio permanente de esos momentos de sus vidas.

Y ahora estaba en Privet Drive, varios años después de que Harry abandonara esta casa y entraron por su propio pie, solo para poder obtener una respuesta sincera a su comida. Querían que esta escuela funcionara, querían que el restaurante funcionara y debían obtener respuestas sinceras al sabor.

—¡Listo! Termine Sev—.

—Estará listo en 5—.

—¿Quieres que lleve estos a la mesa en lo que terminas? —.

—Sí, pero indícales que no deben comer nada hasta que estén todos los platillos en la mesa para poder anotar sus observaciones—.

Harry llevó sus platos de la forma en que lo hizo durante su pasantía en aquel restaurante, aun debía darle comezón a aquel chef de vez en cuando, el hechizo no desaparecía hasta que se daba el contrahechizo, y Harry no lo había lanzado "muy bien". Nadie coqueteaba con su pareja y salía ileso.

Harry fue acomodando los platos en la mesa, ante los ojos atolondrados de sus "tíos" y la señora Marge. Ahora que no vivía con ellos, no había necesidad de llamar a Marjorie Dursley su tía nunca más. Harry suponía que habían esperado que llevara los platos levitando o algo así, pero tanto él como Severus habían aprendido que había cosas que eran mejor al estilo muggle.

Severus llegó a la mesa luego de algunos minutos con otros platos y entonces les indicaron a los Dursley que probaran el primer plato, Soufflé de espinaca.

—¿Soufflé? —Petunia Dursley tuvo que tragarse el insulto que quería proferir, era una receta que jamás le enseñó a su sobrino, precisamente porque ella se acabó 3 cajas de huevos antes de tirar la toalla con ellos. El de Harry parecía sacado de una revista de "amas de casa perfectas".

Cuando tomo la primera cucharada tuvo que admitir que era como si el huevo se "derritiera" en su lengua, y el queso se había amalgamado perfectamente. Tomo un sorbito de agua de las botellas que habían puesto frente a ellos. Severus les había explicado que el agua ayudaría a que paladearan mejor el sabor. También les iban a dar pequeñas copitas con nieve de limón entre cada plato para ayudar a que sus paladares se limpiaran de los sabores anteriores.

El veritaserum en el agua empezó a actuar en Marjorie Dursley primero que, en todos, o quizás solo deseaba decir algo negativo, aunque fuera algo pequeño.

—Aunque sabe suficientemente bien, la nuez moscada es abrumadora, no me permite probar el sabor del queso, puedo sentir el del huevo y la espinaca, pero no del queso, la nuez es muy fuerte—Un pequeño error de cálculo de Harry, pero ahora tenía un punto que mejorar—Por lo demás, me gusta la consistencia y la espinaca sabe casi decente para mi gusto, no soy afecta a las verduras—Severus pensó que eso era evidente.

—El siguiente plato es quiche Lorraine—Los tres Dursley hundieron sus cucharas en la tartaleta de huevo y tocino. Harry vio en Vernon una cara que desconocía, felicidad.

—Debo aceptar que es rica, quizás algo más de tocino le vendría bien, sabe, pero podría soportar un poco más—Vernon Dursley termino su rebanada en segundos, mientras Petunia Dursley comía lenta pero constantemente.

Para esa primera cata, Harry y Severus habían decidido usar los platillos con huevo, harían catas de otros ingredientes hasta acabar con los platillos que querían usar en el menú.

La noche avanzó y ninguno de los tres Dursley noto el veritaserum, no la versión de Severus.

Satisfechos con los resultados, anotaron las observaciones, limpiaron la cocina con algo de ayuda de sus "rarezas" y se fueron de ahí dispuestos a pasar el día entero en la cocina-laboratorio hasta perfeccionas esas recetas.

Las siguientes semanas fueron una sucesión de catas y experimentación hasta completar el menú. Fueron cuatro semanas enteras de ensayos y pruebas, pero al fin tenían un menú. Harry depósito a las cuentas de los Dursley 12 mil libras a cada uno, así que ninguno de sus "parientes" dijo nada acerca de la "relación evidente" que había entre ellos dos. Petunia se lo comunicó a su marido y le pidió obviar dicha relación. Era evidente que su sobrino había conseguido a un mago "malvado" como compañero y era mejor no hacerlo enojar.

Marjorie Dursley era idiota pero no tanto, Severus tenia el tipo de perfil que ella conoció una vez en un vecino suyo del cual se rumoreaba trabaja como asesino a sueldo para la mafia. Ella nunca quiso averiguarlo así que cuando paseaba a su perro, procuraba que este se comportara frente a la casa de su vecino.

Marjorie Dursley había sido vecina un tiempo de Anthony Dolohov. Era una suerte que ella jamás hubiera despertado los instintos asesinos de su vecino.

* * *

Andrómeda Tonks había perdido a su única hija, a su marido y yerno durante la guerra, dejándola sola con el hijo de su hija y Yerno, Teddy, el nieto más lindo que una bruja pudiera desear, pero había algo que la hacía sentirse insegura. Ella podía morir.

No es que quisiera vivir para siempre, de hecho, consideraba ese deseo algo antinatural.

Le preocupaba su propia fragilidad por Teddy, en ese momento ella estaba sana y en forma, pero la vida da muchas vueltas, prueba de eso era que su hija había muerto y ella no. ¿Quién le decía que su propia existencia no podía acabar en un segundo? Así que hizo un testamento donde dejaba la custodia de su nieto a la única persona capaz de amarlo con la misma intensidad que ella, Harry Potter. Como segundo albacea dejo a Severus Snape, aunque ella esperaba que esos dos pronto se decidieran a enlazarse.

Después de todo, ya solo les faltaba eso. Por todo lo demás eran una pareja de esas "para toda la vida". Nadie mejor que eso dos como padres del pequeño Teddy.

* * *

La presentación para Lucius dejo al propio Lucius asombrado. Lucius Malfoy siempre había pensado que los muggles tenían "cierto" talento, nunca pensó que podían hacer sus propios "tipos de magia".

Harry hizo un filete flameado y Severus le presento un helado que podía desbancar fácilmente al de Florean Fortescue. Lucius Malfoy perdió todo decoro cuando llego a las temidas "costillas BBQ", un pequeño costillar de cerdo sellado, horneado a fuego lento y luego cubierto de una salsa a medio camino entre dulce, salado y picante, para luego volver a entrar al horno otro poco haciendo que el azúcar de la salsa se caramelizara sobre la carne.

La barriga de Lucius Malfoy era la evidencia de que la comida que preparaban ambos magos era algo muy pero muy distinto a la que existía en el mundo mágico. Lucius era un snob, un petulante, pero si de placeres se trataba, era el indicado para decir que algo era o no una delicia. Y la comida de esos dos, lo era.

Harry y Severus habían hablado del menú, desde que empezaron a planear el restaurante, no querían un restaurante pomposo como en el que trabajaron, pero tampoco querían un bistró pequeño. Su restaurante debía ser más que un "lugar para comer", pero menos que un restaurante elegante donde solo lo "más granado" del mundo mágico acceder. Querían un restaurante donde todo mundo se sintiera "a gusto", así que el menú tenía desde platillos simples como espagueti a la boloñesa, hasta langosta en pequeños bocadillos. Pasando por una amplia gama de ensaladas y postres.

—Debo decirles que esto es quizás demasiado para el mundo mágico—.

—Lucius, dijiste que serías accionista...—.

—Oh. No me malentiendas Severus, lo que digo es que este tipo de cocina no se ha visto nunca. Los elfos domésticos cocinan muy bien, pero si Zafron cocinara como ustedes lo hacen, ni Narcissa ni yo saldríamos de la alcoba, y alguien tiene que cuidar a Nashira—La pequeña Nashira fue el resultado del primer pastel que había hecho Severus hace años, y en cuanto nació se convirtió en la niña más consentida del mundo mágico.

—¿Entonces? —Harry trató de que su voz no se escuchara tan ansiosa como se sentía.

—Lo que digo es que se preparen, una vez que su negocio despegue es posible que provoque un cisma en el mundo mágico. Miren, yo no soy partidario de los muggles, pero si ellos pueden hacer algo como "esto"...—Lucius señalo el plato donde había estado momentos antes aquel infame costillar que le costó perder sus modales sangrepura—entonces ellos no son lo que yo creía, ¿entienden lo que quiero decir? —Severus asintió.

—Estas diciendo que otros magos van a replantearse sus posturas, ¿solo por comer nuestra comida? —Harry estaba algo escéptico acerca de eso, pero Severus no.

—Me las está haciendo replantearlas a mí, ¿Eso te dice algo Potter? —Lucius levantó una ceja como solo los Slytherin podían hacerlo.

Harry suspiro. ¿Por qué algo tan muggle como era la cocina tenía que convertirse en algo especial, único y diferente en el mundo mágico y, por ende, hacerlo aún más especial a él?

—...Tranquilos, lo que digo es que debemos esperar un circo mediático por el simple hecho de que el restaurante es en parte de Potter, la escuela quizás encuentre algo de resistencia, así que sugeriría empezaran a enseñar a los elfos domésticos. Muchos magos tienen elfos que cocinan "decentemente" pero si cocinaran como ustedes, esos magos estarían agradecidos de por vida y en algún punto, querrían saber por qué tanto alboroto con la cocina—.

Ahora fue el turno de Severus de suspirar, ya había vivido un circo mediático dos veces, uno cuando terminó la guerra y otro cuando se volvió la pareja del niño-que-vivió-y-venció. No era ajeno a los vaivenes del voluble público, aunque esta vez estaba más preparado para hacerle frente a los artículos que seguro saldrían una vez que el restaurante abriera.

—...Una cosa más... —Empezó Lucius y tanto Harry como Severus se pusieron algo rígidos— ¿Les importaría darle clases a Zafron? Quisiera ese pavo al vino que me dieron hoy en mi cena de navidad, si no es posible, ¿Al menos podría encargarles uno? —Ambos magos se relajaron.

Luego de despedir a Lucius y prometerle que le enseñarían la receta a la elfina, ambos magos se quedaron solos.

—¿Crees que Lucius este en lo correcto? ¿Qué esta pequeña empresa vaya a ocasionar tal cisma? —Preguntó Harry a Severus.

—No lo sé Harry, sabemos que será al menos "la noticia del momento" cuando abramos ¿Recuerdas esos artículos sobre tu 'inusual' elección de carrera? ¿Y como todos pensaron que entraste a la escuela por mi causa? Hasta que no aceptaste esa entrevista y dijiste que de hecho nos encontramos con la sorpresa de ser compañeros de clase, fue cuando pararon esos rumores—.

—Eso no paro los rumores de que me engañabas con un sexy mago francés—Harry sonrió, ese rumor hizo que muchos magos se pusieran en fila para salir con él, hasta que les dijo que Severus jamás lo engañaría y descarto el horrible artículo escrito, por supuesto, por Rita Skeeter.

—No me recuerdes eso, sentía ganas de asesinar a esa maldita bruja amarillista—.

Harry rió y empezó a limpiar el lugar, en enero tendrían otra presentación del lugar para la prensa y debían empezar a prepararse para ello.

* * *

La nochebuena llegó rápidamente, ambos magos se habían volcado intensamente a pulir los detalles de su negocio así que el paso del tiempo fue apenas perceptible.

—¡Padrino! Mira mis arbolitos—Harry puso a Teddy a cortar las galletas con un cortador de plástico, a Teddy le fascinaban las cosas de plástico.

—Son muy bonitos, ahora hay que hornearlos—.

—Y luego los pintamos—Teddy pensaba que esa capa de dulce era pintura mágica muggle.

Severus estaba decorando el árbol mientras esos dos horneaban galletas. Cuando regresaron a Inglaterra, Teddy se volvió una constante en Grimmauld Place, y Severus tuvo un inicio "interesante" con Teddy. Estaba haciendo una poción para la vista de Harry, quien usaba lentes de contacto por ser más útiles al cocinar, pero Severus quería darle una visión mejorada permanente.

Mientras movía la poción experimental, Teddy se sentó a ver a Severus trabajar... para irritación del mayor. Teddy empezó a preguntarle que hacía luego de algunas veces más de verlo. Severus le dijo que era una poción y entraron al juego de las 20 preguntas de Teddy, quien al final, permaneció pegado a Severus.

Incluso cuando quería algo de intimidad con Harry. Una ocasión tuvo incluso que sobornar al mocoso cuando se levanto a media noche mientras Harry y él estaban por tener algo de pasión. Esa situación se repitió varias veces hasta que un día, Severus se encontró a solas con Teddy.

Un cuento antes de dormir y un vaso de leche con chocolate era la cuota exigida por el niño. Harry no le dejaba beber chocolate por el azúcar, así que Severus endulzaba con un poco de miel la leche y usaba cacao en polvo, pero cumplió el capricho del niño por la táctica tan Slytherin del pequeño. Harry estaba seguro de que Teddy sería un Gryffindor o un Hufflepuff, pero Severus podía apostar a lo seguro con Slytherin, Harry solía olvidar que Andrómeda Tonks había ido a Slytherin y muy seguramente desconocía la naturaleza manipuladora de su ahijado.

Después de ese inicio, Severus le agarro un profundo cariño al pequeño, le recordaba mucho a sus alumnos de Slytherin de primero, cuando fingían ser tan inocentes y frágiles y ya estaban refinando sus habilidades como dignas serpientes. A Teddy le agradaba mucho Severus desde que veía sonreír más a su padrino cuando estaban juntos, además de que era un adulto que no lo trataría como un pequeño niño. Lo era, pero los adultos no lo escuchaban, Severus sí.

Ahora estaban los tres esperando a Andrómeda en su sala, ya que la abuela de Teddy había salido a comprar un par de cosas de último minuto. Cada nochebuena desde hace un par de años, Harry y Severus pasaban la nochebuena en casa en compañía de Andrómeda y Teddy para recibir juntos la navidad.

A raíz del incidente con Teddy en la red flu, Andrómeda había tenido algunos encuentros esporádicos con su hermana Narcissa. A pesar de que la guerra había acabad, había muchos temas aun entre las hermanas, pero considerando que Narcissa ahora tenia una pequeña, Andrómeda estaba, de verdad, intentando un acercamiento con ella, y esta sería la primera navidad que irían a la casa Malfoy, así que Harry y Severus estaban esforzándose en tener una nochebuena todo lo normal que se pudiera.

—Ya regresé—La voz de Andrómeda hizo que el pequeño Teddy corriera a recibirla en la chimenea.

—¡Abuelita! Estamos horneando arbolitos de navidad—.

—Que lindo mi cielo. Harry ¿Qué opinas? —Andrómeda le extendió un objeto a Harry y este sonrió al verlo.

—Estoy seguro de que le gustara a Narcissa. Me alegra que estén intentando reconciliarse—.

—Bueno, si tú pudiste tolerar a Lucius-tengo-el-pelo-fabuloso Malfoy, seguro yo puedo tolerar a mi insufrible hermana—.

—Esa es la actitud Andy—A Andrómeda le agradaba mucho Severus. El hombre tenía esa personalidad ácida que su difunto esposo tenía. Todo un Hufflepuff excepto con ella, con ella era un Slytherin por completo.

Pasaron la nochebuena jugando con Teddy y comiendo galletas, Teddy incluso había ayudado a hacer la masa. Desde que vio a Harry hacer galletas, él había querido aprender a hacerlas y Harry y Severus le estuvieron explicando hasta que logró hacer una masa decente para galletas.

Al día siguiente, pasaron la mañana de navidad en la mansión Malfoy, el pequeño Teddy fue a jugar con la pequeña Nashira mientras las dos mujeres Black se ponían a hablar y los hombres iban a detallar algunas cosas de los negocios. Andrómeda le entregó a Narcissa el objeto que la noche anterior le mostrará a Harry. Una foto de ellas dos de cuando eran niñas, enmarcada en plata.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Ya estoy de vuelta. La musa necesitaba unos días de descanso.

 **Nashira.** Es una estrella en la constelación de Capricornio, el nombre es de origen árabe y significa 'la que trae buenas noticias'.


	5. Charles

**04.- Charles**

* * *

La inauguración quedó fijada para mediados de enero. Harry se había llevado a Severus a unas breves vacaciones por su cumpleaños y regresaron algo bronceados y con un par de sonrisas de estúpida felicidad y ninguno podía sentarse mucho rato en una silla sin respingar por algo de incomodidad.

Cuando llegó el día, Harry estaba nervioso. Habían invertido mucho tiempo y sueños en esto, Severus lo tranquilizó diciéndole que estaba bien, el mundo mágico iría en tropel solo para conocer su cocina. Y Severus tuvo razón... a medias.

La inauguración fue todo el circo mediático esperado. Kingsley Shacklebolt, el ministro de magia, estaba exultante con la comida y varios sangrepura ricos tuvieron que admitir a regañadientes, que era lo mejor que habían probado.

Lucius Malfoy era el más feliz comiendo de nuevo todo el menú que ya había probado previamente.

El restaurante fue un éxito, pero la escuela apenas había logrado unos cuantos alumnos. No más de 5 en esas semanas que llevaba activo el restaurante y cuando Harry empezó con técnicas muggle de cocina, quedaron solo tres alumnos.

—¿Por qué Sev? No lo entiendo, les gusta la comida, el restaurante apenas llevaba tres semanas abierto y ya tenemos reservas para casi todo el año, pero la escuela no—Harry estaba depresivo frente a un vaso de Whiskey de Fuego.

—No lo sé amor, quizás porque la mayoría de los magos son unos flojos que prefieren aguantar el sabor de la mala comida que aprender a hacerla, o quizás la consideran "muy muggle"—.

—Pero les explique, tienen que aprender los métodos antes de hacerlos con magia, no pueden ejecutar a la perfección los hechizos, a menos que conozcan los métodos—.

Severus sabía que la depresión de Harry no tenia tanto que ver con la escuela como con la última visita de Andrómeda. Había estado sintiéndose algo mal y había ido a San Mungo para una revisión completa y los resultados fueron devastadores, Andrómeda estaba enferma de una enfermedad autoinmune mágica, una especie de símil del sida muggle, donde la magia de una persona actuaba contra ella de la misma forma que el sida atacaba a su portador.

Andrómeda había dejado un testamento donde hacía a Harry y Severus los guardianes del pequeño Teddy. Harry le prometió mover cielo y tierra para buscar una cura, pero Andrómeda le dijo que no se preocupara si no encontraba una cura, ella estaba en paz con su vida y solo le preocupaba Teddy.

Lo de la escuela era un mal menor comparado a la idea de que Andrómeda muriera.

* * *

Andrómeda Tonks no quería morir, pero tampoco le quitaba el sueño esa posibilidad. Ella había tenido una buena vida a pesar de Voldemort. Se había enamorado, casado con ese hombre y tenido una hija que había sido su orgullo al heredar una habilidad que se creía perdida en su familia y cuya habilidad, había pasado a su pequeño nieto. Su hija había muerto al igual que su yerno durante la batalla final, mientras su marido murió escapando de los carroñeros durante el breve (aunque parecieron siglos) mandato de Voldemort.

Andrómeda era una mujer fuerte, como todas las mujeres Black, pero había un punto débil en su fortaleza, su pequeño nieto Teddy. Podía con cualquier cosa que el destino decidiera para ella, excepto Teddy. Afortunadamente, Teddy tenía por padrino a Harry Potter y a un montón de "tíos" dispuestos a quererlo y cuidarlo, además de la pareja de Harry, Severus Snape, el mejor hombre que Harry podría tener como amante, y Andrómeda esperaba, pronto fueran algo más que una simple pareja.

Pero parece que los planes de Severus y Harry aun no incluían esos planes.

La fortuna le había acabado de dar un revés a Andrómeda. Le habían detectado una enfermedad mágica autoinmune, es decir, su propia magia la mataría. No había cura por la rareza de los casos, al menos no una conocida, así que sus posibilidades eran escasas. Ella ya había dejado desde días antes de ir a San Mungo a su revisión donde le dieron el diagnóstico, un testamento donde dejaba la tutela de Teddy a Harry y Severus.

Cuando les dijo a ambos, la cara de Harry fue lo peor. Sabía que el joven había pasado por mucho y perderla a ella ahora, era devastador para alguien que ya había perdido a tantas personas amadas en su vida, una vida demasiado corta.

Pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, no en realidad.

Andrómeda ahora estaba en la mansión Malfoy, transmitiéndole las noticias a su hermana Narcissa, la que, al igual que Harry, prometió mover cielo y tierra buscando una cura para su enfermedad y diciéndole que cualquier gasto, ella lo cubriría.

Andrómeda no podía menos que suspirar, tenía amigos y familia capaces de todo por ella y Teddy crecería bien, aun sin ella.

* * *

La solución, o al menos una oportunidad muy buena de una cura, para Andrómeda, llegó al restaurante. Este personaje era un medimago recién llegado de la India. Un mago inglés que quiso ver el mundo y aprender lo que pudiera. Habiendo acabado su viaje de muchos años, regresó a su natal Inglaterra y había estado oyendo sobre un restaurante que el famoso Harry Potter, había puesto.

Intrigado sobre la sazón del vencedor de Voldemort, Charles Murphy, médico de 55 años recién cumplidos en febrero 14 (una particularidad que a sus padres les había parecido adorable, pero a él le arruinaba sus cumpleaños) había intentado reservar, pero no pudo. Sin enojarse por eso, cambió sus planes y fue a visitar a unos amigos los cuales, por fortuna o destino, el tiempo lo diría, tenían esa noche una reserva a dicho restaurante y les faltaba una persona que les canceló de último minuto.

Charles se sumó a la comitiva y esa noche había probado algo que en todos sus viajes no encontró, un pedazo de paraíso en un cuadrado de cuatro por cuatro centímetros y diez centímetros de alto, de capas intercaladas de soletas remojadas en café, queso mascarpone batido con azúcar y chocolate oscuro rallado. Un tiramisú le había ofrecido el nirvana que no pudo encontrar en su viaje al Tíbet.

—¿Esto es real? —Le pregunto a nadie en particular, pero sus amigos estaban en la misma situación. Nadie quería romper el encanto de la comida del salvador del mundo mágico.

En el momento del café, al final de la cena, Charles había decidido que quería conocer al chef. Con habilidad, se escurrió de sus amigos diciendo que tenía un compromiso al día siguiente y fingió irse. Se retiró al baño y puso un hechizo de "No-Me-Notes" sobre sí mismo y espero pacientemente al cierre.

Un par de horas después, cuando el restaurante quedó en silencio, Charles salió de su escondite y se deslizó hacía la cocina. Ahí, vio a dos hombres besándose justo en la pared de la cocina, el mayor de ellos estaba sobre el más joven y deslizaban sus manos por debajo de la ropa.

El más joven, que debía ser Harry Potter, estaba echando su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando la vía libre a los labios del mayor sobre su cuello, quien presumiblemente era Severus Snape si los tabloides tenían razón sobre que seguían juntos como pareja, estaba besando, mordiendo y arrancando gemidos de Harry quien parecía derretirse entre los brazos de Severus.

Antes de que avanzaran, Charles dejó caer su presencia tocando la puerta, haciendo que Severus se separara de Harry con la varita en mano, dispuesto a maldecir hasta el infierno a quien estuviera ahí.

Charles levantó las manos en son de paz y luego de tener que explicar que solo quería conocer al chef (y ahora que los veía era evidente que eran chefs en plural), tuvo que explicar su "plan" para poder conocerlos, ya que no creía que pedir verlos y felicitarlos por la cena fuera algo que le concederían los "meseros" (que no eran otros que un grupo de elfos elegantemente vestidos con un uniforme con el nombre del restaurante bordado en oro en el chaleco).

Severus retiro la varita muy a regañadientes cuando Harry le tomo la mano y negó con la cabeza, sabía que su pareja estaba diciéndole que no matara al hombre y Severus nunca le negaba nada a Harry, aunque a veces lo hacía rogar un poco cuando estaba de humor para eso.

—Debe saber que si conserva su cabeza sobre su cuello es por que Harry aquí, esta intercediendo por usted, ahora diga lo que quería y lárguese—Severus no estaba para juegos, su excitación aun no descendía y ardía en deseos de llevar a Harry a la cama y terminar el día con una nota agradable.

—Yo... bueno... solo quería felicitarlos y quizás... averiguar cómo cocinan—Charles pensó que sonaba mejor en su cabeza y temió que Harry Potter y Severus Snape lo maldijeran con algo particularmente desagradable, pero quizás la sonrisa que exhibía Severus Snape era aún más perturbadora que cualquier maldición que pudiera enviarle como castigo.

—Gracias por su apreciación, pero si quiere averiguar como cocinamos, investigue primero todos los servicios que ofrece el restaurante, que pase buenas noches—Severus chasqueo sus dedos y un elfo apareció al tiempo que ellos desaparecían.

—Acompáñeme a la puerta señor—El elfo guió a Charles hacia la salida y alcanzó a preguntarle al elfo antes de que desapareciera.

—¿Qué otros servicios tiene el restaurante? —.

—Además del restaurante... una escuela de cocina—El elfo desapareció dejando a un Charles sonriente ¿Cómo nadie sabía de la escuela?

* * *

Charles investigó en varios periódicos y revistas y vio que el anuncio del restaurante estaba en todos ellos, pero el servicio de la escuela de cocina estaba apenas en letras pequeñas, por no decir diminutas. Charles se pregunto el porqué de esto, cuando era obvio que cualquier clase que diera El-Niño-Que-Vivió sería un éxito rotundo. La respuesta le llegó cuando encontró el plan de estudios en un ejemplar de "El Quisquilloso".

El plan de estudios de cocina tenía la mitad de las clases en formato muggle, y la mitad mágica era hasta después de cierto semestre. Charles ahora entendía porque la renuencia de los medios para hacer partícipe a la población mágica, acerca de esta escuela de cocina en particular, a pesar de que era impartida por dos de los héroes de guerra más importantes del mundo mágico inglés.

Charles Murphy, siendo el mago que era, pensó que era una reverenda tontería el que el mundo mágico siguiera con esas ideas de "separarse de lo muggle", cuando los muggles tenían su propia "magia", una magia de la cual podían beneficiarse todos los magos.

Tomó una rápida decisión, era un excelente medimago, un antiguo explorador del mundo antes que eso y una persona curiosa antes que todo lo demás. Era hora de embarcarse en una nueva aventura. Llenó el formulario del periódico y envió una lechuza a la escuela-restaurante "Merveilleux Et Magnifique".

Charles vio a la lechuza desaparecer en el horizonte y sintió un vuelco en el estómago, el mismo vuelco que sintió cuando salió a viajar por el mundo y él sabía reconocerlo, un gran cambio en su vida se avecinaba.

* * *

—Así que su nombre es Charles Murphy, cuénteme ¿Por qué quiere aprender a cocinar? —Severus estaba haciendo la "entrevista" inicial.

Cuando pensaron en la escuela, Harry quería que los magos aprendieran a cocinar, pero Severus le dijo que debían hacer una pequeña entrevista antes de enseñarles las técnicas, ya que muchos podían inscribirse por los motivos equivocados, y esta pregunta era fundamental.

—Yo he viajado, mucho, por todo el mundo. Pero ayer, la comida fue simplemente... algo que jamás había probado. Vi el anuncio y pienso que es una estupidez la actitud del mundo mágico hacia lo muggle. Soy medimago de profesión y viajero por vocación y mientras viajé, hice muchas cosas muggle y probé técnicas muggle de curación, incluyendo aquellas consideradas "mágicas" por los muggles y eso hizo crecer mis propios métodos mágicos. Así que considero esa actitud en un mago, como algo retrógrado y estúpido—Severus le sonrió a Charles.

—Bienvenido a la escuela de cocina—Severus le extendió un pedazo de pergamino con sus horarios de clase y materiales y equipo que iba a necesitar—Empieza el lunes y espero disfrute su estancia en nuestra escuela—.

Charles Murphy iba a ser alguien importante en unas cuantas semanas para Harry y Severus.


	6. Una historia que se repite

**05.- Una historia que se repite**

* * *

Charles Murphy era para todos los efectos, lo que se llamaría un aventurero. Sus padres lo habían educado con todas las cosas que los sangrepura odiaban, incluso siendo ellos mismos sangrepuras de añejo abolengo. Su madre había sido criada por la "oveja negra" de su familia, una tía que se había escapado al mundo muggle, y su padre siempre tuvo esas ganas de ver el mundo.

Cuando Charles Murphy Sr. encontró a Christine York en un viaje a la India, quedó prendado y su grupo de exploración que estaba en ese momento en una comuna Hippie establecida ahí, lo animó a invitarla a salir. De esa cita, los días se extendieron a una vida y nació Charles.

Esa veta aventurera que tenían ambos, se afianzo en su hijo. Sus dos padres aún vivían en la India, pero vivieron muchos años en Inglaterra para darle a Charles la oportunidad de tener una infancia "normal" y que pudiera decidir libremente si la vida de viajes era lo suyo.

Charles decidió que sí, pero con limitaciones. Le gustaba viajar, pero quería tener un lugar al que llamar hogar.

Hasta ahora, Charles no había encontrado a "la indicada". No por falta de opciones sino porque no hacía esa conexión que sus padres describieron. Era como si algo perdido, regresara a uno. Indescriptible e imposible de predecir. Sus relaciones siempre carecieron de ese elemento y Charles prefirió dejar a esas mujeres para que encontraran a alguien más adecuado.

Charles entonces, decidió dedicar su vida a una meta noble y busco otras formas de sanación, siendo su meta, encontrar la cura a enfermedades que hasta ahora, se creían imposibles de curar. Así terminó viajando por el mundo muggle y conociendo técnicas de sanación tan diferentes y diversas que, de hecho, tenía ya ideas de formas de curar varias enfermedades mágicas de difícil curación.

Actualmente, Charles había desarrollado una cura parcial para la maldición _Cruciatus_ , pero aún estaba trabajado en el régimen de pociones y había algo de sanación muggle en los tejidos, y sabía que los magos no confiaban en la pericia muggle. Una lástima.

Habiendo regresado a Inglaterra, se topó con la maravilla que significaba la cocina del "Salvador del Mundo Mágico" y era absolutamente perfecta. Combinaba los dos mundos, el muggle y el mágico y creo algo completamente distinto en ambos mundos.

Charles llevaba ya tres semanas de entrenamiento en la escuela de cocina de Harry Potter y se estaba peleando con una cebolla, o mejor dicho, un costal de cebollas. Su primer tarea era cortar en menos de 15 minutos, un pequeño costal de cebollas de 5 kilos. Charles dijo que eso sonaba imposible de realizar y Harry procedió a cortar un costal similar en la mitad del tiempo que le había dado a Charles.

Cuando Charles preguntó como lo había hecho, Harry solo dijo que era práctica. Charles logro cortar las cebollas en 15 minutos luego de haber practicado toda la semana.

Otras tres semanas pasaron y ahora Charles se peleaba con un filete que se negaba a quedar en lonchas delgadas para un tartar. Y así sucesivamente. Charles se enfrentaba a diferentes retos, cada semana. Algo distinto y complicado, hasta que cumplió unos 4 meses en la escuela.

Actualmente, Charles podía llamarse a sí mismo "apto" como cocinero, pero lejos de ser un chef. Entonces, Charles conoció a la mujer que había esperado toda su vida.

* * *

Andrómeda Tonks iba camino a visitar a Severus y Harry, ya que Severus le estaba proveyendo de una poción que le permitiría tener más control sobre su condición. Estaba funcionando tan bien como podía con ella, pero todos sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

No encontró a Severus en el piso arriba del restaurante que era su hogar, así que entro hacia la cocina del restaurante, esperando que no estuviera muy ocupado. Al no encontrarlo ahí, y viendo que todavía no abrían el servicio de la comida, Andrómeda se dirigió hacia la "escuela" y encontró a Severus explicando una clase sobre "fuegos" a un grupo de elfos y un mago de aspecto curioso.

Andrómeda tocó a la puerta y el mago pareció haber sido golpeado por una Bludger. Andrómeda frunció el ceño brevemente, pero ignoro al mago y le hizo una seña a Severus quién hizo un paréntesis en su explicación y sacó una caja con las pociones de Andrómeda y se las entrego.

Andrómeda salió de ahí sin saber que un mago que la había buscado toda su vida, por fin la había encontrado. Se necesito un _Aguamenti_ de Severus para sacar a Charles de su sorpresa.

—¿Quién era ella? —Preguntó Charles, sin inmutarse por estar empapado por completo y aún con estrellas en los ojos por haber visto a aquella mujer.

—Nadie que le interese, señor Murphy—Contestó Severus sin inmutarse. No es que no le agradara Charles, pero Andrómeda no necesitaba ese tipo de interés en su vida.

Charles reconoció la actitud protectora y decidió no incordiar a su "profesor" y simplemente se secó con su varita mientras sus cosas se guardaban solas luego de un sencillo hechizo. Tenía un plan que urdir.

* * *

Andrómeda Tonks se preguntaba por qué sintió ese tirón cuando entro al salón de clases de Severus. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Pero ese mago… había algo con él. algo que no había vuelto a sentir desde Ed… no, no iba a ir hacía ese camino, ya tenía suficiente de que preocuparse. Además de que los Destinos no podían ser tan crueles con ella ¿O sí?

¿Los Destinos serían tan crueles de enviarle un nuevo afecto justo cuando su vida se extinguía?

Andrómeda deshecho sus pensamientos y continuo su camino hacia la chimenea de Harry y Severus, para dirigirse a la mansión Malfoy. Narcissa había insistido en que viviera con ellos mientras estaba en el régimen de pociones y su magia sufría los altibajos de su condición. Andrómeda no tuvo corazón para rechazar a Narcissa y menos cuando ella misma quería pasar tiempo con Nashira, su sobrina.

Esa noche, Andrómeda seguía pensando en aquel mago. Se parecía mucho al hombre que alguna vez imagino como su ideal cuando era una adolescente. Cabello oscuro y ligeramente ensortijado, ojos negros y piel tostada, alto, atlético y maduro, pero no viejo, una sonrisa fácil y estrellas en los ojos.

Su hermana Bellatrix había desechado un libro muggle que un enamorado le había enviado, pero Andy lo recuperó y leyó por completo. Era un libro erótico. La forma en que eran descritos esos hombres, era justo como aquel mago… quizás era un viajero o un explorador; quizás un marinero o un arqueólogo, tal vez un rompemaldiciones, o un médico de esos que van por el mundo ayudando a los más necesitados… su mente estaba llena de posibilidades sobre el extraño.

Se descubrió a si misma imaginando una cita con el apuesto mago. No hubo necesidad de buscarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, un elfo domestico la sorprendió entregándole una docena de rosas de hielo, extremadamente raras de conseguir, con una tarjeta.

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

 _Discúlpeme mi atrevimiento, hermosa dama, pero me he quedado prendado de su belleza y quisiera solicitarle la oportunidad de conocerla mejor. No me malinterprete en mis intenciones. Si gusta y es más cómodo para usted, podemos salir con un chaperón de su entera confianza._

 _Me pongo en sus manos, mi bella dama, esperando su respuesta sea afirmativa._

 _Charles Murphy._

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

Andrómeda no sabía que contestar, pero el elfo estaba esperando una respuesta, y a todo esto ¿Cómo averiguo quien era ella? Estaba segura de que Severus no diría nada sobre su identidad y Harry mucho menos.

Agarro un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma y escribió su respuesta.

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

 _Mi querido señor, si ha logrado averiguar dónde me encuentro, entonces puede hacer algo mucho más atrevido para verme. Estaré esperando su respuesta._

 _Una dama intrigada._

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

Andrómeda entrego el mensaje al elfo, quién le hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció. Andy suspiró. Esto era tan raro, anormal y tan… romántico.

* * *

Paso una semana entre la entrega de las rosas de hielo, que Narcissa no dejo de alabar su obsequio y de preguntarle a su hermana sobre quién era el caballero que se las había enviado. Andy prefería darle la vuelta y sencillamente no contestaba.

Ese día, durante el almuerzo y luego de que su magia tuvo una variación terrible que la dejo postrada por unos momentos, llego el mismo elfo, este con un servicio de té que olía a rosas y especias. El elfo preparo todo y le llevó una taza a Andrómeda, quien al olerlo, se sintió renovada inmediatamente.

El elfo le entrego otra nota.

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

 _Este té es el favorito de mi madre. Solíamos beberlo todas las tardes mientras viví con ella y mi padre, un tiempo en la India. Los lugareños solían decirnos que este té daba aquello que nos hacía más falta, que era mágico… en realidad es un té totalmente muggle, pero me agrada la idea subyacente de que no todos los muggles huyen de la magia, sino que la abrazan como parte de su vida diaria._

 _Si prefiere que continuemos con la comunicación por elfo, le ruego se dirija a mi elfo por su nombre, Stout (mi padre solía producir su propia cerveza, de ahí el nombre). Él se encargará de hacerle llegar mis misivas hasta que usted se sienta con la confianza de vernos cara a cara._

 _Espero le hayan gustado las rosas._

 _Charles Murphy._

 _PS: aunque se su nombre, mi adorable dama, me veo en la necesidad de no referirme a usted con él. Al menos hasta que usted misma me digne con ese privilegio._

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

—Tu amo ¿Te trata bien Stout? —El elfo asintió—¿No tienes permitido hablar? —El elfo señalo su boca y más concretamente su lengua, o mejor dicho la falta de ella.

—...¡Oh! ¿No fue…? —Andrómeda no terminó su oración por que Stout hizo un movimiento de sus dedos y un pizarrón apareció.

 _"Mi amo anterior, me cortó la lengua como castigo por haber quemado su camisa favorita. El amo me rescato y me llevo con sus padres. El amo ha estado buscando como darme una lengua, mientras tanto, me ayudo a leer y escribir para comunicarme"._

—Debe ser un buen amo—Stout asintió vigorosamente—Bien, entonces llévale esta carta a tu amo—Andrómeda ya había preparado una serie de preguntas para aquel mago.

Stout acepto la carta y le sirvió otra taza de té de rosas antes de irse. Andrómeda ahora estaba intrigada por este mago de ideas progresistas con respecto a los elfos domésticos y modos victorianos.

* * *

Tan solo dos días después, Stout regreso con otro presente, un vestido maravilloso de seda pura, teñida en los colores de Slytherin pero suavizados por un tenue gris que lo hacía elegante. Andrómeda estaba extasiada, habían pasado años desde que tuvo un vestido tan fino y evidentemente caro. Stout le extendió una carta y desapareció sin esperar respuesta.

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

 _Mi adorable dama, con gusto responderé a sus preguntas._

 _No fue difícil dar con su nombre, dada su asociación con el mal llamado "Salvador del Mundo Mágico". No me malinterprete mi señora. Es el muchacho más valiente que alguna vez he tenido el gusto de conocer, pero él no fue un Salvador. Un salvador es alguien que se lanza a rescatar a alguien por ser lo correcto. En ese sentido, él lo es. Pero ese título se le ha impuesto, no dado, por un mundo lleno de magos capaces que decidieron poner todas sus esperanzas de libertad en los hombros de un pequeño bebé y luego sintieron que ahora les pertenecía._

 _Es en este sentido, que me atrevo a decir que él no es el "Salvador del Mundo Mágico", sino solo un mago con un corazón extraordinario._

 _Contestando su siguiente pregunta, no, Severus Snape no me amenazó de muerte, ni atento contra mi vida o mi mente. Reconozco que el hombre me insto a no "perseguirla", pero tengo un grave caso de terquedad (alentado por mis padres desde mi más tierna infancia). Si no hubiera sido por que fui educado fuera del sistema de Hogwarts, hubiera sido clasificado en Gryffindor, o quizás en Slytherin, nunca se sabe._

 _No mi señora, no temo por mi integridad física si continuo mi correspondencia con usted. Mayor tragedia sería no intentar siquiera saber algo de usted._

 _Y sí, mi señora, sé que su tiempo en esta tierra es escaso, pero como le he dicho hace algunas líneas atrás, tengo un grave caso de terquedad que me impide alejarme de usted._

 _Mi señora, permítame hacer un paréntesis y contarle una breve historia sobre mis padres. Mis dos padres son diferentes a sus familias, las "ovejas negras", por así decirlo. Quiso el destino que se encontraran en la India durante uno de los viajes de mi padre y él me describió el momento en que vio a mi madre._

 _Me dijo que sintió como si el mundo empezara y acabara en aquella mujer que había conectado su mirada con la suya por apenas una fracción de segundo. El tiempo se detuvo y él simplemente suspiró, sabiendo en lo profundo que ninguna mujer podría compararse a ella._

 _Si no fuera por sus insistentes compañeros de viaje, él jamás habría tenido el valor de invitarla a pasear por la aldea._

 _Esa cita se convirtió en un matrimonio que ha durado hasta la fecha de hoy, y mi señora, tomando en cuenta que tengo más de 50 años, y no nací en su primer año de matrimonio, habla mucho sobre ese tirón que ambos sintieron. La descripción de mi madre es casi idéntica a la de mi padre._

 _Mi señora, lo que intento decirle, es que ese mismo tirón lo sentí con usted. No puedo no intentar conocerla cuando toda mi vida he esperado encontrarla. Se que los Destinos son crueles y les gusta torcer los caminos de los hombres, pero, mi hermosa dama, el tiempo es un bien precioso y si puedo hacer algo por usted, lo haré. Aunque por el momento, solo puedo ofrecerle mi corazón y alma, y si eso no fuera suficiente, mi conocimiento._

 _Solamente me resta contestar su última pregunta. Soy médico de profesión e investigador por vocación._

 _Suyo si usted me lo permite, Charles Murphy._

 _PD: el vestido es para que lo use en la gala. Habrá una puesta de "Carmen" en dos días y me gustaría me permitiera escoltarla. Es en un lugar muggle y usted puede invitar a quien guste como su chaperón. Un vehículo muggle los estará esperando afuera del Caldero Chorreante a las 8. Si no se presenta, entenderé su decisión de no continuar nuestra reciente amistad._

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

Andrómeda entonces vio un par de boletos para la ópera y decidió que asistiría, pero iría con Severus, Harry se aburriría mortalmente si iba a la ópera y Teddy prefería cocinar galletas con Harry por que le dejaba usar los colores que quisiera.

* * *

—Andy, te ves hermosa—Narcissa estaba dividida entre alegrarse por su hermana y preocupada porque intenciones tendría ese tal Charles Murphy.

Lucius lo había mandado a investigar y el individuo parecía haber salido de algún libro de aventuras. Había viajado por todo el mundo, era un sangrepura bastante rico, aunque sus padres eran considerados parias de la sociedad y tenía varios reconocimientos por sus méritos altruistas al haber erradicado varias enfermedades mágicas tratables en países de escasos recursos.

Parecía demasiado… perfecto para Andrómeda. Charles Murphy parecía haber salido directo de la imaginación de su hermana, pero Narcissa sabía que Andy jamás gastaría su dinero en un vestido de al menos mil galeones solo para "fingir" un enamorado, o compraría rosas de hielo, cuando una sola pieza costaba 50 galeones. No cuando estaba ahorrando todo lo que podía para heredárselo a Teddy.

Teddy se quedaría esa noche con Harry Potter, al igual que Nashira, quién se negó a separarse de Teddy, habiendo encontrado un compañero de juegos en él. Los dos niños hacían las delicias de ambas mujeres y esas semanas que habían convivido, habían resarcido parte de esos años de separación entre las hermanas.

—Damas—Severus Snape estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Andrómeda, vestido elegantemente y pareciendo un perfecto caballero.

—Severus, gracias de nuevo por hacer esto—Le dijo Andrómeda con una sonrisa.

—Debo decir que subestime su terquedad, incluso use mi voz de profesor. Creo que tiene demasiado de Gryffindor—Dijo Severus, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos magos salieron por flu hasta el Caldero Chorreante y de ahí tomaron el vehículo que el señor Murphy había enviado por ellos.

Andrómeda, a pesar de que había tenido contacto con los muggles, jamás había profundizado en lo que ellos hacían de especial. El teatro, desde la fachada, era algo único y cuando entraron, Andrómeda contuvo el aliento. El lugar era hermoso y las mujeres la veían con envidia y más, viendo a Severus llevándola del brazo. Era una suerte que Harry no estuviera ahí, o muchas de esas mujeres estarían rascándose partes muy incomodas en ese momento.

Su amistad por correo vía elfo, estaba esperándola en la escalera que llevaba al palco con una sencilla rosa roja.

—Mi señora, está usted muy hermosa esta noche—Dijo Charles, tomando la mano de Andrómeda y besándola en el dorso.

Luego de que soltó la mano de Andrómeda, no sin antes haberle provocado un adorable rubor, se dirigió a Severus y lo saludo con una ligera inclinación—Profesor Snape—.

—Señor Murphy—.

—¿Nos vamos? —Dijo Charles, extendiendo su brazo hacia Andrómeda, y dejando a Severus Snape hacer lo que hace años no hacía, usar su imponente figura para vigilar a un ser querido.

Severus Snape ahora parecía un guardaespaldas muy diligente y observo el comportamiento de Charles. Era intachable y parecía genuinamente interesado en Andrómeda. Aun así, Severus no estaba seguro de Charles, hasta que observo sus ojos al mirar a Andy.

Era la misma mirada que Harry le dedicaba.

Andrómeda estaba sonriendo y disfrutando la ópera y Severus empezó a relajarse. Quien era él para negarle algo de diversión a Andrómeda. No es que fuera a dejarla hacer locuras, pero este mago parecía sacar lo mejor de ella. Por ahora, le daría cierto margen a la inusual "amistad".

La "cita" terminó con el hombre llevándolos hasta el auto y abriéndole la puerta a Andrómeda con toda la norma de un caballero y entonces, Severus observo el rubor en las mejillas de su amiga. Se parecía al suyo cuando miraba a Harry.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando entre esos dos?


	7. El muggle

**06.- El muggle**

* * *

—Estás siendo ridículo Sev—Insistía Harry hacía Severus.

—No estoy siendo ridículo. Algo raro está pasando entre ellos Harry—Severus estaba dando vueltas en su sala de estar—Ellos… eran como nosotros. Sus miradas, sus gestos, parecía como si estuvieran enamorados, muy profundamente—.

—Sev, eso es lo ridículo. Andy aún está enamorada de Ed. Además, ¿Cómo podría enamorarse tan rápido de alguien? Llevan carteándose qué ¿un mes quizás? ¿máximo? —.

Severus no contestó y Harry se levantó del sillón y abrazo por detrás a Severus—¿Qué te preocupa en realidad Sev? No te importa en realidad si Andy está enamorada. Ambos sabemos que, si ese es el caso, ella se merece toda la felicidad que pueda tener—.

—Me preocupa que sea feliz—Harry estaba confundido—Me preocupa que sufra por no poder quedarse con Charles—Harry seguía confundido—Harry ¿Qué crees que pasaría conmigo si me enterara que tienes una enfermedad terminal? —.

—Supongo que harías todo lo humanamente posible para salvarme, y si no puedes, harías todo para que pasara mis últimos momentos feliz, cómodo y seguro a tu lado—.

—Luego de eso languidecería por la eternidad—Harry bufó entre exasperado y consciente de la verdad en eso—¿Pero qué pasaría contigo? ¿Sabes que pensamientos podrían cruzar tu mente? —Harry volvió a estar confundido—Harry, ¿qué pensarías? ¿Podrías aceptar que sacrificara mi vida por cuidarte, quererte y diera todo lo que poseo intentando salvarte, sabiendo que quizás y muy probablemente, no lo logres? —.

—No te lo permitiría—Dijo Harry, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que intentaba decirle Severus.

—Mi punto—Severus se volteó y abrazó a Harry de vuelta—Andy merece la felicidad e intentar salvar su vida. Se que debe haber una cura, lo presiento, pero si Andy cree que no la hay, que no hay nada que hacer, podría empujar a Charles y quizás, hasta a nosotros, incluso a Teddy, lejos de ella. Intentaría evitar que la ayudaramos, pensando que sería un desperdicio de tiempo y dinero—.

—Pero no sabes si ella está enamorada—Severus bufó.

—¿Ayudaría a que me creas si te muestro mis recuerdos de esta noche? —Harry asintió y Severus le permitió a Harry acceder a su mente.

Habían hecho esto un par de veces antes, sobre todo en la época en que estaban afianzándose como pareja. Harry caminó entre los ordenados pensamientos de su amado y pronto encontró el recuerdo. Entonces Harry tuvo que darle la razón a Severus. Eran sus mismas miradas, gestos, esa sonrisa de felicidad y los sonrojos. Esos dos estaban enamorados, solo que aún no se habían declarado abiertamente.

Harry salió de la mente de Severus y asintió, sabiendo lo que Severus también sabía, y le había intentado mostrar, tenían que buscar una solución para Andrómeda. Ella merecía más tiempo con Charles.

* * *

Andrómeda finalmente estaba aceptando salir en citas con Charles, consciente de aquel tirón y luego de un par de cartas más, donde Charles le aseguraba que no claudicaría en buscar una solución a su problema. Andy suspiró cuando leyó esa parte. Una parte de ella, quería desesperadamente aferrarse a la esperanza de que saldría de esto; la otra parte luchaba contra la idea de que todo saldría bien, y quería salir corriendo, alejar a Charles, a Narcissa, a Severus y Harry, y sobre todo, a Teddy.

No quería que nadie la ayudara, y a la vez, quería que lo hicieran. Todo era tan confuso en su interior, pero… Charles era terco, como había dicho Severus, y esa parte que quería alejar a todos, empezó a bajar el tono de su voz.

Andy quería la esperanza.

* * *

Charles estaba revisando sus notas sobre un caso del que tuvo conocimiento hace unos años. Un caso parecido al de su hermosa Andrómeda. El mago había muerto al final, pero su curandero, un muggle, había escrito que otro mago había hecho algo para alargar su vida hasta cierto punto, dándole al mago, una década más de vida. El curandero muggle no escribió quién era el mago, pero dado que la comunidad de curanderos muggle que tenían conocimiento del mundo mágico era pequeña, era probable que pudiera localizarlo.

Charles empezó a hacer una lista de sus amigos que tenían contacto con los respectivos ministerios de sus países, amigos de sus padres y gente que le debía favores y quizás podrían ayudar. Incluso puso a algunos de sus parientes. Después de todo, Andrómeda ahora estaba en buenos términos con los Malfoy, era una Black y era amiga cercana del "Salvador".

No le había dicho mentiras a Andy, era bastante como un Gryffindor, pero su mente era la de un Slytherin.

* * *

Charles recibió una carta de aquel muggle. Era un anciano ermitaño que vivía en alguna parte de Francia, incomunicado tanto de forma mágica como muggle. Lo cual era extraño, los muggles raramente aceptaban la ayuda mágica. Razón de más para Charles, de querer saber la respuesta del muggle.

No era lo que esperaba.

El muggle no quería decirle que hizo exactamente con aquellos dos magos, porque no era exactamente un tratamiento mágico sino muggle. El muggle describió que el mago que ayudó a su amigo tuvo que ser convencido del tratamiento, y que no fue fácil. De hecho, fue un suplicio para él como el "doctor" del mago que menguaba sus energías.

Al final, el otro mago aceptó someterse al tratamiento y el mago enfermo alargó su vida una década más, la cual le sirvió para poner sus asuntos en orden y dejar todo listo para su partida. No parecía ser gran cosa, pero para el mago a punto de morir, 10 años, eran un enorme regalo de parte de su amigo.

Al final de su carta, el muggle decía que no podía volver a someterse al nivel de estrés de convencer a otro mago de prestarse a un tratamiento que claramente, era tan rechazado de su "sociedad". Terminó la carta, deseándole a Charles toda la suerte del mundo.

Charles estaba entre deprimido, frustrado y enojado. Este muggle era evidente que no aceptaría ir a Inglaterra solo por la mala experiencia que supuso el caso anterior.

* * *

—¿Cómo que no te dijo nada? —Harry estaba indignado ¿Quién se creía este muggle? ¡Tenía la vida de Andy en sus manos!

—Describe más bien las emociones sobre el caso, pero no el tratamiento. Aunque insiste en que es algo más bien muggle y que por eso el otro mago no aceptó el tratamiento inicialmente—.

Charles había ido de inmediato a casa de Harry y Severus, luego del horario de servicio de su restaurante. Contrario a la escuela, el restaurante era un éxito rotundo entre los platillos exquisitos que cocinaban y la fama de los chefs.

Charles ahora era más un amigo de la familia que un alumno, aunque seguía tomando sus clases de cocina, quizás con algo menos de rigor de parte de sus "profesores" y era curioso que los elfos domésticos no lo vieran extraño al estar tomando una clase con ellos.

Los tres magos estaban pensando en alternativas para lograr ver al mago cuando Zafron, la elfina de los Malfoy (una estudiante bastante entusiasta que solía quedarse un rato para limpiar algo el aula de clases, nadie se lo pedía pero ella insistía en hacerlo) les hablo—¿Por qué no van los maestros a ver al muggle? —.

Harry parpadeo, se llevó la palma de la mano hacia su cara, exasperado por no haber pensado en la solución más obvia—Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña ira a Mahoma… ¡Gracias Zafron! —.

Severus estuvo de acuerdo con la idea y le pidieron a Charles que le escribiera de vuelta al muggle, solicitándole verlo en algún lugar de su preferencia.

Charles envió la carta y esperó…y esperó… y siguió esperando hasta un mes, sabiendo que no sería contestado. Entonces optó por el plan B, el plan de su lado Slytherin y llamó a un amigo de sus padres que no tenía tantos "escrúpulos" mientras hubiera suficientes galeones.

* * *

El contacto de Charles le envió una dirección en Nueva Zelanda, en una zona escarpada y bastante retirada, pero no imposible de llegar. Envió una lechuza a Severus y Harry y les indico donde debían verlo.

La reunión tuvo que ser en un fin de semana ya que planeaban pasar al menos varias horas con el muggle para convencerlo y en caso de no lograrlo… bueno, Severus tenía permiso de Harry para convencerlo con "otras formas", todo fuera en nombre de qué Andy siguiera con ellos.

Charles los apareció a los tres mediante un traslador en una zona turística, lo cual parecía lo más alejado de una región "remota", que es lo que les había indicado el investigador. Afortunadamente nadie los vio cuando estaban cerrando el parque y se deslizaron furtivamente hacía una cabina de información donde lanzaron un discreto hechizo de confusión alrededor y esperaron un rato.

20 minutos después, el grupo de magos camino hasta un lugar llamado Blue Pools y fueron vadeando por la orilla hasta encontrar la hendidura en una piedra de apariencia "extremadamente" común. La piedra se deslizo a un lado y revelo unas escaleras hacia un pozo con escaleras de caracol.

Los tres magos se lanzaron a sí mismos hechizos desilusionadores y otros de silencio para evitar que el muggle sintiera sus pasos. Bajaron la escalera hasta topar con una puerta de madera y entonces entraron con un susurrado "Alohomora".

—¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo? —.

El muggle estaba sentado en un sillón frente a un fuego rugiente y a su lado, una pantalla mostraba una cámara de video que trasmitía quien estaba cerca de la piedra de "entrada" en ese momento. Harry quiso patearse a sí mismo. Había vivido ya tanto tiempo en el mundo mágico que había olvidado que los muggles tenían sus propios artilugios "mágicos".

—¿Disculpe? —Severus Snape estaba tan impasible como siempre, y Charles solo quería patearse a sí mismo por la imprudencia que cometieron, habían perdido el factor sorpresa.

El curandero muggle no se inmuto ante la presencia de los tres magos, se levantó del sofá con una taza de café en la mano y le dio un sorbo. Luego los enfrentó.

—No sé si sentirme honrado o enojado con ustedes. Creo que fui claro en mi carta de mis motivos de negarme a asistirlos en esta "empresa". No digo que sea ajeno a la desgracia de su amiga, pero deben entender que no hablo a la ligera cuando digo que el costo fue alto y solo logre darle a ese mago 10 años, y el costo no solo fue terrible para mí, sino también para ambos magos—.

Charles se adelantó a los demás—Por favor, se lo suplico, dígame que hizo. Asumiré el costo que me dé—.

El muggle simplemente le dio otro sorbo a su taza—Si pueden mostrarme algo que nunca haya visto, les daría la información. Pero debo decirles que la magia no me impresiona, trate con muchos de ustedes—.

Harry sonrió como solía hacerlo Severus cuando lo atrapaba rompiendo las reglas—Creo que puedo aceptar sus condiciones—.

Harry simplemente busco la cocina, que estaba cerca del salón de entrada y rebusco entre las cosas del muggle las sartenes y cacerolas, luego busco en la alacena y encontró los ingredientes necesarios para uno de sus platos estrella.

Harry sirvió su obra frente al muggle que ya se había sentado en la barra de la cocina—¿Un omelet? —.

—No es solo un omelet. Adelante, pruébelo—Harry sonrió y el muggle no estaba seguro de esto, pero observo al mago cocinar sin usar su varita y eso era extraño.

El muggle tenía que aceptar que nunca había probado nada como eso. El huevo parecía haberse convertido en pequeñas burbujas y estaba a medio camino entre un omelet clásico y un soufflé. El queso había sido asado levemente antes de ponerse como relleno y el jitomate también fue asado y sazonado aparte, pero el sazón final fue dado dentro del envoltorio de huevo.

—Debo aceptar… —Dijo el muggle—Que esto es algo que nunca había probado—Terminó el muggle, mientras se chupaba los dedos.

—Entonces… ¿Nos ayudara? —Preguntó Charles, esperanzado.

—Digamos que lo pensaré… si pueden demostrar que los magos pueden aprender de los muggles—.

Harry iba a protestar pero Severus lo silenció—Le haremos saber sobre nuestros planes y esperamos verlo pronto—.

Con esa declaración, Severus dio por terminada la visita y fue hacía la salida, seguido por Harry y Charles. Luego se Aparecieron de ahí, hacía la casa de Harry y Severus. En cuanto aterrizaron, Harry se separó del grupo y se fue a servir un vaso grande de Whiskey.

—¿Se puede saber por qué nos fuimos de ahí sin traer atado al muggle? —Preguntó Harry, adelantándose a la pregunta que quería hacer Charles.

—Nos está probando—Contestó Severus lacónicamente.

—¿Probando? —Charles no entendía a qué se refería Severus.

—Harry demostró que hay al menos un mago dispuesto a usar métodos muggles. Este muggle nos ha lanzado un reto, buscar una forma de convencer a otros magos de lo que Harry ha entendido con simpleza. Que los muggles tienen sus propias formas de magia—.

—¿Y cómo pretende que hagamos eso? —Harry pensaba que este muggle era un sádico, solo los estaba torturando.

—Ese es nuestro reto Harry, debemos hallar una forma de que otros magos vean el verdadero potencial de los muggles—.


	8. El precio a pagar

**07.- El precio a pagar**

* * *

Harry, Severus y Charles dedicaron varios días en pensar formas de solucionar el reto que les había lanzado el muggle. Ninguno de los tres tenía realmente ideas y decidieron darse un descanso. Además, Charles quería pasar un tiempo con Andy ahora que estaba en uno de sus períodos tranquilos de la enfermedad, así como convivir con Teddy que aún no veía con buenos ojos al mago, pero lo soportaba por su abuela.

Charles sabía que Teddy terminaría aceptándolo. Harry y Severus decidieron tener a Teddy una tarde que Charles planeaba llevar a cenar a Andrómeda, y Severus insistió en darles "la noche libre". Teddy estaba frente al televisor con Harry y Severus flanqueándolo mientras cambiaban los canales, buscando algo que ver.

Teddy ya se había aburrido de los programas de niños y estaban buscado algo "apto para todas las edades" cuando Harry dio con el canal de cocina. Si no fuera porque Teddy había visto a su tío Harry y tío Severus cocinar, se hubiera espantado cuando un cocinero clavó un cuchillo en la cabeza de una langosta antes de ser enviada a una cacerola con agua hirviendo.

Harry iba a cambiarle pero Severus le dijo que pusiera el programa en la lista antes de cambiarle y eso hizo. Cuando Teddy se fue a dormir, Severus puso el programa y lo observó hasta el final. Ahí, en ese extraño aparato muggle que Severus despreciaba y toleraba solo por Harry y Teddy, estaba la respuesta a sus plegarias.

* * *

—¿Estas proponiendo que tengamos un duelo culinario? ¿Es en serio? —Preguntó Harry luego de que Severus le propuso su idea.

Severus sabía cómo sonaba, como un entretenimiento barato, pero estaba seguro de que eso atraería definitivamente la atención del mundo mágico.

—Si, es en serio. Piénsalo un momento Harry. Tú y Yo. Uno contra el otro, en una noche especial. Todos aman nuestra comida, pero solo los que están en las clases saben cómo se hace ¿Te imaginas qué pasaría si alguien como Lucius viera el proceso completo de elaboración? Nos rogaría por poder hacer lo mismo. De por sí ya nos adora como socios de negocios—.

—Pero es que un duelo culinario… ¿Qué sucedería si te gano? ¿No te sentirías mal? —.

Severus rio y abrazo a su sensible Gryffindor—Amor, tu cocinas mejor que yo. Mi nivel es casi parecido al tuyo, pero siempre he pensado que tu cocinas mejor que yo—.

—Eso no es cierto, hay guisados que yo no puedo hacer y tu si—Dijo Harry, enterrando el rostro dentro del cuello de Severus—.

Severus amaba la forma en que Harry siempre pensaba primero en cosas como sus sentimientos y eso. Hace años, él hubiera dado lo que fuera para destruir cada ápice de confianza en sí mismo que tuviera el Gryffindor, pero ahora, ahora adoraba esa cualidad de empatía que poseía su amante.

—Piénsalo, ¿Quieres? —Dijo Severus, apretando su abrazo a su amante—Se que es una idea ridícula, pero entrar a la Cámara de los Secretos armado con solo tú varita, un cebo rubio y tu amigo con una varita rota también fue una idea ridícula y aun así, mataste al basilisco y rescataste a tu amiga Ginevra—.

—Sev. No es una idea ridícula, es solo… no estoy seguro de que vaya a funcionar—.

—Piénsalo, por favor—.

—Está bien Sev, lo pensare—.

* * *

Harry de verdad lo pensó, la idea de Severus tenía mérito de verdad. Si, era "entretenimiento barato", no porque el considerara su profesión "barata" sino porque volvería a ser un espectáculo para el mundo mágico, una "estrella famosa" si el duelo funcionaba.

Si lograban atraer suficiente gente, solucionaba dos problemas, cumplir con el reto lanzado por el muggle para obtener la información de su tratamiento para la enfermedad de Andrómeda y seguramente, atraería nuevos alumnos a la escuela de cocina, que apenas tenía alumnos que no fueran elfos domésticos.

Harry suspiró, la idea de Severus de verdad tenía mérito, y bueno, si se volvía famoso (más), al menos esta vez sería por algo más inocuo que vencer a un mago oscuro.

* * *

Severus, Charles y Harry se reunieron días después, ya que Harry aceptó la idea de Severus. Charles tenía ideas sobre cómo llevar a cabo el duelo, luego de ver varios episodios del programa que vio Severus. Charles supo que Severus tenía la idea correcta.

Necesitaban algo de publicidad y un patrocinador, el cual ya tenían, y los tres estaban seguros de que Lucius Malfoy aprobaría este espectáculo. La pregunta ahora era como publicitarlo y sobre todo, incluir al muggle dentro de los invitados al duelo, para que observara si el ver a los dos magos, podía convencer a otros de su tipo de las bondades del ingenio muggle.

Tardaron otro tanto de días en organizarlo, pero al final, la fecha quedó lista y tal como predijeron, Lucius Malfoy estaba encantado con la propuesta, significaba una enorme cantidad de galeones nuevos en sus bóvedas.

* * *

Harry estaba nervioso. No le importaba perder o ganar contra Severus, de hecho, ellos llegaban a competir entre sí por diversión, como una forma de mantener en óptimas condiciones sus habilidades. Eso no era lo que tenía tan nervioso a Harry sino que pasaría si no lograban convencer al muggle.

Por un lado, Harry sabía que a Teddy no le faltaría nada a su lado, e incluso si iba a la tutela de los Malfoy, su mentalidad había cambiado lo suficiente para que estuvieran en términos civiles y estaba seguro de que de ser el caso, podrían compaginarse y tener una tutela conjunta de Teddy.

Los temores de Harry respecto a Teddy, eran ecos de sus propios temores infantiles de no tener una familia.

Harry sabía lo que significaba no tener familia. Los Weasley fueron en realidad una familia tardía y sus "tíos" no podían ser considerados "familia" de ninguna manera. No había más parientes, lo sabía por qué los había buscado en cuanto acabó la guerra. Los duendes rastrearon hasta donde los hechizos de sangre pudieron y no había ningún Potter vivo. Ni empezar a hablar de los Evans, cuyos últimos miembros se limitaban a Petunia y Dudley Dursley y él mismo.

No, Harry quería que Teddy conservara lo más que se pudiera a Andrómeda. El último miembro de su familia. Harry también había buscado familiares del lado de Remus y Teddy era el último Lupin.

Aunque los Malfoy hubieran evolucionado y cambiado sus puntos de vista, Teddy necesitaba al menos un miembro de su familia, un familiar directo, que pudiera hablarle de aquellos que se fueron. Harry podía hablarle de Remus como padrino adjunto, y de Tonks como amiga, pero no podía hablarle de Edward Tonks como padre, abuelo y esposo, o de Tonks como hija y madre, o de Remus como yerno y esposo. Esas facetas solo las conocía Andrómeda.

Además, él mismo necesitaba a Andrómeda desesperadamente. Harry amaba a cada miembro de su familia escogida, a cada Weasley, a Hermione, incluso le tenía cariño a los Malfoy con toda la proporción guardada.

No, no podían fallar. Harry empezó a afilar sus cuchillos y a practicar sus habilidades mientras Severus hacía lo mismo.

Severus solo tenía un motivo que perseguir, que Harry fuera feliz, y su felicidad dependía de que su familia se conservara tal cual estaba. Y aunque él no lo aceptara en voz alta, había considerado a la familia de Harry su propia familia y quería a Teddy y Andrómeda como suyos.

No iban a fallar, se prometió a si mismo Severus, salvarían a Andrómeda, aunque solo lograran comprarle una década de vida.

* * *

Había un contingente bastante grande de magos y brujas esa noche en el restaurante y los trabajadores que había contratado Lucius se habían lucido con el escenario: era una réplica exacta de la cocina de duelo del programa. Harry y Severus vieron complacidos cuando el muggle llegó y se sentó al frente, nadie de los asistentes noto su presencia.

Harry apenas escuchaba al presentador de la "gala", solo posiciono sus instrumentos, le dio la mano a Severus y le sonrió, deseándole suerte sinceramente. El presentador específico que a cada uno le darían los mismos ingredientes y debían crear tres platillos, entrada, plato principal y un postre. Lo que hicieran dependería de su creatividad y para hacer las cosas más "interesantes", en ese momento estaría prohibida la magia y se colocó un hechizo de contención por alrededor de dos horas al "coliseo de cocina".

Sonó la señal y tanto Harry como Severus se desconectaron de todo y empezaron a hacer su arte. Ninguno notó los gritos de asombro cuando cortaba la carne, cuando el fuego de la cocina parecía casi un Fiendfyre contenido mientras la carne se doraba, la forma en que los espaguettis escurrían y luego eran enviados casi de inmediato a una salsa. La gente jadeó cuando vio la velocidad del cuchillo al cortar las verduras y ser enviadas a una cacerola donde luego fue ingresada la carne. O cuando el postre fue emplatado y terminado con hilos finos de azúcar hirviente y tocada rápidamente con instrumentos de metal frío a simple vista, con la escarcha pegada a ellos.

La multitud ahora estaba francamente asombrada y preguntándose como es que los muggles podían hacer eso.

El resultado de la gala no fue sorpresa para nadie, los jueces no pudieron llegar a un consenso y declararon un empate. Los jueces habían sido personas en puestos clave del ministerio y el propio ministro Kingsley que siempre iba a comer al restaurante, pero hasta ahora no había visto el nivel de precisión que requerían los platos. Luego de ver a ambos magos trabajar con algo tan muggle… debía reconsiderar muchas cosas que él creía saber sobre los muggles ¡Y eso que él había vivido un tiempo entre muggles!

Los elfos meseros entonces empezaron a servir la cena y la multitud se concentró en comer las delicias preparadas para ellos, siendo las conversaciones sobre la forma en que habían cocinado ambos magos, héroes de guerra, hábiles en tantas cosas, que saber que podían hacer algo tan bien como los muggles no era sorpresa, la verdadera sorpresa para muchos sangrepura y mestizos criados en el mundo mágico, era que muchos muggles podían hacer lo mismo que sus héroes.

Eso quería decir que los muggles podían hacer magia, diferente a la manejada por su mundo, pero magia al fin y al cabo.

El muggle "oculto", se retiró luego del postre, despidiéndose de ambos magos, agradeciendo la comida y concertando una cita con ambos. Les daría la información que buscaban.

* * *

Charles y compañía estaban nerviosos. El que el muggle hubiera aceptado darles la información, no garantizaba nada. Todos lo sabían, pero se aferraban a la idea, a la esperanza. El muggle acepto verlos en un café cercano a su escondite y llegó apenas 10 minutos después de la hora.

Cuando Charles y Severus vieron las notas, comprendieron el costo que tuvo para el muggle y el costo del mago que hizo el tratamiento, también entendieron la renuencia a darles la información. Harry estaba leyendo las notas cuando el muggle se fue, deseándoles suerte a todos.

Los tres magos se desaparecieron de ahí, hacia la casa de Charles. Necesitaban un trago.

* * *

Esta era la primera vez que Harry y Severus estaban en la casa de Charles. Ambos pensaban que era triste que no fuera una visita en mejores circunstancias. Charles les sirvió a ambos un vaso de brandy antes de externar sus pensamientos.

—¿Los tres comprendemos el costo? —Severus asintió y observó a Harry asentir—¿Cómo se lo decimos a Andy? Saben que ella no lo aceptara tan fácil. Nosotros estamos dispuestos a tomar el riesgo pero ella… ella podría decidir que no vale la pena el riesgo—.

—Podríamos no decirle…—Empezó Harry pero se cortó el mismo—No… ella nunca me lo perdonaría—.

—¿Y si reducimos el costo? —Dijo Severus, luego de varios instantes en que pensaron como convencer a Andrómeda. Harry y Charles estaban atentos a Severus ahora—El principal problema con el procedimiento, es el costo que pagaría el mago que ayude a Andrómeda, porque es un proceso bastante riesgoso pero ¿Si pudiéramos reducir el riesgo? —.

—¿Y cómo piensas que podemos reducir el costo, Sev? —Preguntó Harry intrigado.

—Tener más donadores—.

El proceso del muggle, era tan sencillo como peligroso. Un trasplante de magia, o mejor dicho, que un mago se desprendiera de un fragmento de su propia magia para regalársela a Andrómeda.

El proceso del muggle fue hecho para su hijo, que tenía este amigo de toda la vida. El muggle había tenido un hijo mágico y este amigo de toda la vida, también lo era. El mago quedo apenas como mago, rozando peligrosamente el borde de los squibs. El proceso le dio una década más a su hijo, pero al final, el donador de magia odio solo haber comprado una década a su amigo y corto todo lazo con el padre de su amigo.

El muggle empezó a encerrarse en sí mismo y se convirtió en un ermitaño y como al haber sido médico de profesión y posteriormente especializarse en heridas mágicas que podían tratarse con métodos muggles, quién quería su ayuda, lo tenía que buscar vía lechuza. Lentamente, el muggle paso a ser una leyenda entre los medi-magos y le escribían para pedirle su opinión en algunos casos, pero nunca yendo tan lejos como para buscarlo en persona.

Ahora, el trío de magos, estaba pensando seriamente en ser los donadores de magia de Andrómeda.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Siento mucho entregar este capítulo tan tarde, juro solemnemente que había empezado a escribirlo hace semanas, pero entre que mi madre entro al hospital, la operaron de la vesícula, y pues ahora tuvo algunas complicaciones, no he podido darme el tiempo de escribir. De hecho, creo que pude hacer este capítulo mejor, pero he exprimido mi cerebro lo más que he podido. Espero que la musa pronto retome su ritmo.


	9. Todo sea por una causa

**08.- Todo sea por una causa**

* * *

Andrómeda estaba segura de que Harry y Severus, y Charles también, eran suicidas. Este loco plan no iba a funcionar, no podía. El riesgo era demasiado para los tres, aunque distribuyeran las donaciones de magia, no había garantías al usar las transferencias. Su cuerpo podía jalar más de un núcleo y dejar a uno de ellos como un Squib o peor, matarlo.

O incluso matarlos a los tres. Andrómeda se negó en redondo a arriesgar a cada uno de los hombres que significaban tanto para ella. Simplemente no podía perder a ninguno, incluso si eso significa perder su vida.

* * *

No fue Harry, el padrino de Teddy y un confidente sincero y tenaz; no fue Severus, un amigo que la comprendía como nadie porque ambos pensaban parecido; ni fue Charles, el nuevo amor en su vida y probablemente el último; fue, por obvias y muy validas razones, Teddy quien convenció a Andrómeda de intentar el tratamiento.

Solo había un pequeño problema. La energía requerida para la transferencia de magia al núcleo menguante de Andrómeda.

Similar a un trasplante muggle, el mago "donante" necesitaba pasar por una purificación de su cuerpo y magia antes de pasarle algo de ella a Andrómeda, y Andrómeda debía someterse a la misma purificación "con el fin de que la magia vaya lo más limpia posible", en el caso de Andrómeda, para que la magia que quedara, no tuviera "impurezas" que pudieran provocar una reacción adversa a la magia ajena.

Este proceso dejaría al mago donante con poca energía física durante al menos una semana, lo que provocaría que al menos uno de ellos estaría fuera "de combate" y los otros dos tendrían que mantener el restaurante. Charles resultó que podía ayudar en el restaurante con al menos un buen nivel como ayudante. Severus o Harry mientras el otro estuviera "recuperándose", podrían apoyarse en Charles y en los elfos domésticos.

Andrómeda, aun así, estaba algo nerviosa por el procedimiento. No sabía si funcionaría, y solo habría puesto en peligro a los que amaba por aferrarse a la esperanza tenue de vivir unos años más… solo para ver crecer un poco más a Teddy.

* * *

Estaban a mitad del verano cuando empezaron el procedimiento, Charles fue primero. Andrómeda estaba nerviosa y, mentiría si lo negara, esperanzada. No sabían cuántos años podrían "comprarle" con el proceso pero serían años al lado de Charles y Teddy si todo funcionaba.

El proceso sería llevado en la casa de Charles, porque no estaban seguros de que los Malfoy aceptaran un procedimiento tan arriesgado en su casa y lo mantuvieron en secreto. Charles había dispuesto una habitación para Andrómeda y la contigua para que Severus y Harry estuvieran pendientes de ellos.

Charles tenía que estar frente a Andrómeda y concentrar su energía mágica hacía el centro de sí. Las instrucciones en las notas del muggle eran precisas, mucho más parecido a la meditación muggle, pero Charles sintió como su magia se concentraba a la altura del estómago y luego, imaginando esa misma magia como hilos, empezó a buscar la magia de Andrómeda.

Cuando sus hilos se conectaron, todas las dudas desaparecieron de Charles, sintiendo como la magia menguante y fluctuante de Andrómeda empezaba a unir los hilos donados por Charles a su propio entramado y fortaleciendo el núcleo de su amada.

El proceso fue apenas media hora, pero la magia de Andrómeda estaba hambrienta y no quería dejar ir la fuente que se le ofrecía tan gustosamente, pero Charles tuvo más entereza y logró retraer sus hilos y soltó la magia de Andrómeda.

Severus y Harry entonces fueron llamados adentro de las habitaciones y mientras Severus atendía a Charles y le daba pociones regenerativas, Harry atendía a Andrómeda. Harry vio que el procedimiento parecía haber funcionado, ya que los hechizos de diagnóstico revelaron una mejora sustancial en Andrómeda, pero sabía que debían esperar y ver si su magia no volvía a descontrolarse.

Los días corrieron y parecía que el núcleo de Andrómeda estaba estable, y fue el turno de Severus. Igual que con Charles, Harry estaba pendiente de cuando fuera llamado y Severus tuvo que ser quien se retrajera en el intercambio de magia, ya que el núcleo de Andrómeda seguía "hambriento".

Mientras todo esto ocurría, en el mundo mágico estaba una sola pregunta ¿Cuándo volverían a ver otra batalla culinaria? Muchos nacidos muggle dijeron que era algo popular en el mundo muggle y muchos sangrepura decían que Harry y Severus debían ser mejores que los muggles, ya que eran magos. Las opiniones estaban divididas y había un clamor general sobre quién ganaría en una batalla entre magos y muggles en la cocina.

Cuando llegó el turno de Harry, Charles y Severus llenaron a tope la caja de pociones curativas y regenerativas. Severus siempre supo que Harry tenía más magia que el mago promedio y dejaron a Harry al último para que el núcleo de Andrómeda no intentará obtener más magia de la necesaria, ya que Harry era posible que la dejara continuar un poco más de lo que habían hecho Charles y él.

No se equivocaron, Harry dejo que Andrómeda tomara casi la mitad de su magia y con mucho esfuerzo logró retraerse. Cuando Severus deslizó las pociones regenerativas en la garganta de Harry, Harry estaba pálido y evidentemente agotado, pero vivo.

Andrómeda era otra cosa, ella se veía como la Andrómeda que recordaban antes de que empezara su enfermedad. La lozanía había regresado a su cara y parecía que su núcleo estaba más estable que en mucho tiempo. Irónicamente, solo el tiempo diría si el procedimiento había funcionado o no.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy llegó en el peor momento posible a casa de Harry y Severus. Dado que Harry estaba recuperándose de la donación, se veía muy débil y demacrado. No esperaban la visita, así que Severus le dijo que Harry había contraído una variedad de gripe muggle bastante insidiosa y que Harry estaría al menos, una semana fuera.

—Es una pena, ya que el mundo mágico está clamando por otra batalla culinaria. Al parecer, sostienen que su magia, aun usando técnicas muggle, los está ayudando de alguna forma—Le comentó Lucius a Severus mientras este le había servido un té en el comedor.

—Pero no es así, Lucius. Se trata todo de la técnica. Harry ya había cocinado durante años antes de obtener las técnicas, así que para él fue un proceso apenas perceptible, y yo había tenido todo ese entrenamiento de pociones, solo me faltaba la perspectiva. Nada tuvo que ver la magia—.

—Quizás sí, quizás no. Como sea, el asunto es que su público quiere ver otro espectáculo y considero que entre más pronto sea, mejor—.

—Con Harry enfermó, apenas estamos manteniendo el restaurante a flote mientras se recupera. Ninguno de mis asistentes podría competir conmigo, les faltan años de práctica aunque son bastante buenos—.

—¿Tus asistentes? —.

—Mil disculpas, pensé que Andrómeda o Narcissa te habrían comentado, Charles se enteró de la enfermedad de Harry y se ofreció a ser mi sus-chef mientras Harry se recupera—.

—¿Supongo que el señor Murphy no es tan hábil como Potter? —.

—Es adecuado para la cocina, pero el público se decepcionaría si me vieran competir con Charles. No tiene los años de habilidad que tiene Harry—.

—¿Y no hay algún otro alumno con quien Murphy pudiera competir? —.

Severus frunció el ceño mientras reflexionaba, había alguien. Se destacaba por su habilidad natural, pero una competencia entre esos dos alumnos levantaría más olas que el anterior duelo… y quizás eso era justamente lo indicado para el mundo mágico.

—Si, hay alguien—.

Lucius Malfoy abrió los ojos cuando supo el nombre del otro estudiante que podía competir contra Charles Murphy.

* * *

Mientras Harry se recuperaba en casa, atendido por un elfo domestico contratado expresamente por Charles, y Andrómeda se recuperaba en casa del mismo Charles mientras su núcleo se asentaba, en el restaurante debajo de la casa de Harry estaba por librarse una batalla jamás vista y que era un día de campo para la prensa.

Charles Murphy, mago heredero de dos familias de abolengo mágico iba a batirse en un duelo de habilidades culinarias con Zafron, la elfina doméstica de los Malfoy… y una de las alumnas más dedicadas de la escuela culinaria de Harry y Severus.

Zafron era simplemente natural. Aunque los elfos domésticos usaban magia, la gran mayoría de ellos prefería cocinar sin magia. Zafron no era la excepción, pero estudiar de la mano de los dos magos, le había abierto un mundo de posibilidades hacía la mejora de su propio talento, que nunca considero que fuera solo "un elfo". Harry y Severus la trataron como un igual y por eso, Zafron estaba agradecida con los magos.

Cuando el maestro Severus le comento de este favor especial, Zafron considero negarse, hasta que vio que su amo estaba complacido de que la eligieran para ser la combatiente de Charles. Zafron estaba feliz de que la consideraran al nivel de poder hacerle frente a su compañero de clases.

Charles, contrario a la creencia de los sangrepura, consideraba a todas las criaturas mágicas, sus iguales, ya que la magia era un don escaso en el mundo y tanto él como sus padres, consideraban las viejas costumbres un lastre que estaba dañando su mundo. Charles vio en esta batalla, una oportunidad de expandir aún más, las dudas que estaban carcomiendo las mentes de muchos de los asistentes a la batalla anterior.

Mientras Zafron y él se preparaban, colocaban sus instrumentos y sentían las miradas de los asistentes al combate, los pensamientos de ambos eran similares, algo en su mundo estaba cambiando… para mejor… si solo los magos se permitían darle cabida en sus corazones al conocimiento que los muggles habían asimilado mejor que nadie… el talento viene en todos los empaques.

El presentador, que esta vez no era otro más que Severus, lanzó el hechizo anti-magia alrededor de la cocina de duelo, y las barreras fueron certificadas por dos representantes del ministerio. Esta ocasión, se habían vendido entradas y el restaurante tuvo que ser ampliado mágicamente para dar cabida a más de 200 personas, incluyendo a los jurados y la prensa. Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy junto con su pequeña, estaban en primera fila para ver a su elfo. Hace años, hubiera sido improbable ver una escena así.

Durante una hora, los cuchillos sonaban, el fuego surgía como llamas de un dragón y se oían los ruidos de aplastamientos, golpes, cortes precisos y los ruidos de aparatos modernos como la licuadora, que Severus mandó a instalar expresamente para esta batalla, consciente de que los ojos del mundo mágico, mirarían con atención esta vez, y preguntarían por esas cosas como serpientes que parecían proveer una magia arcana a esos artilugios muggles.

Zafron y Charles entregaron sus platillos al jurado que esta vez estaba integrado por representantes de la prensa incluyendo a Rita Skeeter. Era una arpía, pero seguía siendo una arpía popular, una buena reseña y su restaurante y lo que aconteció ahí, se haría famoso, mucho más que ninguna noticia en su mundo.

Luego de comer, a cada jurado se le dio tres gotas de veritaserum, para evitar los favoritismos hacía Charles, y que los jueces dieran una opinión sincera. Los comentarios estaban divididos, pero al final, la decisión fue clara y se escribiría en los libros de historia mágica. Zafron había vencido a Charles y este le brindo una reverencia a la elfina en reconocimiento. Un fotógrafo aprovecho ese momento para tomar una foto y Severus supo que imagen estaría en la primera plana al día siguiente.

Zafron estaba en shock y observó las múltiples muecas que iban desde asombro, felicidad y desdén en los magos, pero las de sus amos eran de orgullo. Zafron sabía por qué, ahora todos los magos sabrían que los Malfoy tenían al único elfo doméstico, que había vencido a un mago, aunque no fuera con magia.

Zafron recordó cuando el maestro Harry le comentó del elfo Dobby y como lo ayudo a escapar, y de cómo Kreacher lideró a los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts en la batalla final… ahora Zafron había contribuido a escribir otra página para su gente, los elfos domésticos ya no serían vistos como una raza de servidumbre, sino una raza que eligió el servicio. No sonaba a una gran diferencia, pero Zafron lo sabía, la diferencia era abismal.

Ya no serían considerados esclavos.

* * *

—Oh Sev, me hubiera encantado ver el show—Le dijo Harry a Severus al día siguiente, mientras desayunaban en la cama de ambos. Harry se veía mejor y bastante recuperado, pero Severus sabía que aún estaba débil y además, le gustaba la idea de llevarle el desayuno a la cama a su pareja.

—Debiste ver a Zafron, simplemente era como vernos en un espejo orejudo. Ella simplemente se desconectó e hizo arte, ninguno de los magos pudo apartar la vista de ella—Severus parecía un padre orgulloso, y en cierto sentido lo era. Zafron era, después de todo, una amiga de él y él mismo, considero un honor cuando Lucius le permitió a Zafron estudiar con ellos.

Para Harry era solo que Lucius quería un elfo que cocinara bien, pero Severus lo sabía mejor, Lucius nunca haría algo así, por "solo un elfo". Lucius lo había permitido porque era importante para Zafron. Para Harry no era más que un "paso de bebé", para Severus, Lucius había dado un paso gigantesco desde sus días en el lado incorrecto.

La conversación derivó a otros temas y pronto salió el tema de los "qué pasaría si" y empezaron a pensar en qué pasaría si Andrómeda se casaba con Charles, Harry apostaba por una vida llena de viajes con Teddy a remolque y los tres magos visitando lugares exóticos.

Severus apostaba a una vida más sedentaria, ya que Teddy seguramente querría tener raíces, y Andrómeda seguramente optaría por este estilo de vida.

Continuando con su desayuno, ambos hombres reían y pensaban en lo mucho que amaban estar juntos y como habían enfrentado tantas cosas juntos… Severus estaba pensando en algo que le había estado dando vueltas en la mente, y cuando vio a Harry pálido y débil por haberle donado su magia a Andrómeda, decidió que lo que planeaba hacer, no podía esperar.


	10. Merveilleux et Magnifique

**09.- Merveilleux et Magnifique**

* * *

Severus había tenido esta pregunta rondándole desde hace tiempo, de hecho, desde hace un año: ¿Y si le pido a Harry que nos casemos?

La verdad de las cosas, es que aunque Severus siempre parecía ser estoico y mesurado, él era muy sensible, y la idea de perder a Harry le aterrorizaba. Cada mañana agradecía que Harry siguiera a su lado y a veces, cuando sus inseguridades salían a flote, imaginaba si ese sería el día en que Harry lo botaría.

Ese día nunca llegaba, pero eso no evitaba que Severus lo temiera.

Entonces la idea del matrimonio empezó a tomar su mente. Harry y él estaban bien viviendo juntos, pero una parte de él, una parte optimista que surgió junto con el amor que tenía por el Gryffindor, le susurraba al oído, lo bien que se sentiría llamando _suyo_ a Harry. Verdaderamente _suyo_.

Cuando casi estaba por comprar el anillo, su parte más pesimista le decía que no fuera idiota, el Gryffindor solo le daría largas y luego, un día, le devolvería el anillo, haría sus maletas y saldría por la puerta para nunca más volver.

Si no era ese escenario, imaginaba todo tipo de tragedias apenas estuviera casado, desde enfermedades hasta una nueva guerra. Severus sabía que estaba exagerando, pero no podía dejar de encontrar cosas en contra a la idea del matrimonio.

Severus lo sabía bien, era simple inseguridad, pero quien dijera que solo había que tomar valor, nunca se había visto en una situación donde dos partes de uno tienen argumentos lógicos y válidos. Todo eso cambio cuando Harry le donó parte de su magia a Andrómeda. Ver al Gryffindor pálido y débil, le recordó a Severus lo fácil que la vida podía cambiar, lo rápido que podía perder a Harry, y que las causas podían ser cosas fuera de su control. Tenía que arriesgarse.

Ahora pasaba sus ratos libres buscando el anillo correcto para proponérsele a Harry. Este día había puesto el pretexto de comprar helado de chocolate, ya que tenia un "antojo terrible" de helado de chocolate con caramelo de Fortescue.

Severus había comprado el helado, y visto varias joyerías y finalmente encontró el anillo perfecto en una tienda de antigüedades. Un anillo grueso con una serpiente con ojos de esmeraldas y escamas de zafiro y diamante. Severus pensó que resumía perfectamente lo que quería decirle al Gryffindor.

Iba camino al Caldero Chorreante cuando observó una caja aplastada a un lado de un bote de basura, donde algo se movía dentro. La curiosidad pudo más que la prudencia y Severus abrió la caja, revelando dos gatitos color crema y chocolate, bastante sucios y aun así, adorables.

Severus suspiró, eran simples gatos. Estaba por levantarse e irse cuando los gatos saltaron de su caja y empezaron a seguirlo. Severus casi corrió al Caldero Chorreante y cuando no vio a los gatitos, pidió los polvos flu a Tom el tabernero y gritó su dirección. No noto a los pequeños polizones peludos agarrados con sus pequeñas garras a sus túnicas.

* * *

—¡Severus! —Harry estaba esperando a Severus y en cuanto atravesó la chimenea, se lanzó a sus brazos. Harry estaba algo nervioso, viendo que el comportamiento de Severus había cambiado un poco, pero nada como para preocuparlo… todavía.

Harry tenía dudas parecidas a las de Severus y cada día se preguntaba si ese sería el día en que Severus se cansaría de él y lo abandonaría. Luego se reprendía a si mismo por ser tan pesimista y agradecía su buena suerte de tener a Severus en su vida.

El comportamiento extraño de Severus lo estaba poniendo nervioso por ese motivo, y lo hacía un poquito necesitado de afecto. Severus estaba muy dispuesto a complacer a su Gryffindor pero después de dejar el helado (y cierto artículo de joyería) a resguardo.

Los pequeños polizones se despegaron de la túnica de Severus y se quedaron callados hasta que los dos magos volvieron de la cocina (Severus tuvo que esconder la caja con el anillo en su caja de coles de Bruselas, que Harry jamás tocaba) y empezaron a maullar.

—¿¡Me siguieron!? —Dijo Severus, divido entre molesto y asombrado de la habilidad de las bolas de pelo de haberlo seguido sin que se diera cuenta.

—¡Son adorables! —Dijo Harry cargando a los gatos quienes se comportaban manipuladoramente adorables—¿Podemos conservarlos Sev? —Severus iba a decir que no, pero la mirada esperanzada de Harry lo impidió. Haría cualquier cosa por el Gryffindor, incluso tolerar bolas de pelo manipuladoras.

* * *

Los pequeños gatitos fueron nombrados luego de su restaurante y escuela de cocina, siendo el mas grande de ellos Merveilleux y el otro Magnifique. Los nombres apenas eran usados ya que Harry se refería a ellos como "mininos" y por Severus como "bolas de pelo". Teddy se enamoró inmediatamente de las bolas de pelo y Andrómeda pensó que eran adorables.

Andrómeda se veía mejor que en mucho tiempo y el tratamiento parecía haber funcionado. Aun no podían saber cuánto tiempo le habían comprado a Andy, pero el que fuera, había valido la pena solo por mirar a Teddy al lado de su abuela.

Mientras la vida volvía a tomar su cauce, dos cosas relevantes pasaban alrededor de la pequeña familia. Una era que la escuela de cocina finalmente había despegado y ya había solicitudes de magos queriendo aprender esas "cosas raras" con los cuchillos. Severus rechazo a muchos pero había otros que genuinamente querían aprender y esos fueron los únicos aceptados.

Además de las solicitudes de los magos, había solicitudes para clases de cocina para elfos domésticos, ya que muchos magos sangrepura (quitando a aquellos progresistas que habían inscrito a sus elfos cuando la escuela apenas comenzó) no querían que solo los Malfoy tuvieran a un elfo graduado de la escuela de cocina del Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

La otra cosa importante que pasaba alrededor era que Severus no encontraba como proponérsele a Harry. Había pensado en ir por lo simple y simplemente arrodillarse en la cena de ese día y pedírselo. Luego se pateo mentalmente, pensando que podía hacerlo mejor, pero cada idea que se le ocurría, le encontraba fallas y pronto, relego sus ideas al fondo de su mente.

Severus había empezado a traer el anillo consigo, todo el tiempo, excepto cuando iba a dormir. Lo llevaba escondido con un Glamour de forma que Harry no lo viera accidentalmente.

Unos dos días después de que Andrómeda fuera declarada "fuera de peligro" por un medi-mago al cual tuvieron que hacerle firmar un contrato mágico de confidencialidad sobre la cura milagrosa de Andrómeda, Harry quiso organizar una cena para celebrar y cerraron el restaurante una noche.

Harry se volvió loco y arreglo el restaurante con muchas flores, luces de hada y puso champaña por todos lados. Severus envió invitaciones para todo el clan Weasley, los Malfoy y la familia de Charles, ya que Andrómeda creía que debía conocer a los padres de su pareja.

Severus estaba esperando a que se horneara un pastel de chocolate y seguía viendo el anillo que aún no sabía cómo ofrecérselo a Harry. Las bolas de pelo lo observaban, ahora ya limpios y con collares que indicaban que eran propiedad de Severus y Harry, mientras expresaba entre murmullos lo cobarde que estaba siendo y lo idiota que era al no poder pensar en una forma especial de proponerse.

Cuando la alarma del pastel sonó, Severus relego de nuevo sus ideas al fondo de su mente y empezó a hacer la crema mientras el pastel se enfriaba. Era una suerte que los gatitos fueran tan listos como Crookshanks, aunque ni Severus ni Harry lo supieran.

* * *

La cena estaba saliendo a la perfección, Andrómeda se reía y estaba disfrutando como no pudo hacerlo en mucho tiempo, los padres de Charles la amaron de inmediato y Teddy simplemente fue su adoración en cuanto les dio su manita. El clan Weasley se acopló de inmediato a la pareja sui generis, y los Malfoy estaban incómodos, pero podían con esto y se presentaron ante los Murphy con amabilidad y cortesía.

A Harry le cayeron muy bien y Severus pensó que ahora entendía muchas cosas sobre Charles.

Severus fue a la cocina por el pastel de chocolate y estaba llevándolo a la mesa cuando dos bolas de pelo se escabulleron al restaurante. Molly se ofreció a cortar el pastel y Harry servía champaña para un brindis, Severus estaba tomando un plato de pastel y estaba por llevárselo a Harry cuando una bola de pelo se le atravesó en el camino y le hizo tropezar.

Para compensar, Severus adelanto una rodilla y quedó arrodillado en solo una de sus piernas, con el plato con pastel firmemente sujeto en su mano y cuando levantó la mano para agarrar a la molesta bola de pelo, la otra bola de pelo, traía algo en la boca y lo dejó caer en la mano libre de Severus. Ambas bolas de pelo, corrieron a ocultarse y antes de que Severus pudiera levantarse, Harry estaba frente a él, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Sev? —Severus había dejado la caja en el buró y de alguna forma, el Glamour de la caja se había disipado y Harry la había notado. Severus suspiró, era ahora o nunca, aunque le hubiera gustado poder planearlo de forma más especial.

—Harry—Dijo Severus, levantándose y dejando el plato de pastel en una mesa cercana—Has llenado mi vida de felicidad, mucho más de lo que alguna vez pensé. Te amo, tanto que a veces duele, y he llegado al punto en que no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti. Perderte me mataría, ya no concibo mi existencia sin tu presencia. ¿ME harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposo? —.

Severus abrió la caja y revelo el hermoso anillo, ante los atónitos ojos de Harry. Severus contuvo la respiración un segundo cuando se vio los brazos llenos de un sollozante Gryffindor que decía "Si quiero" entre los mismos, y luego procedió a besar al Gryffindor con pasión y amor, frente a todos, sin importarle si los veían o no.

Un aplauso y chiflidos de parte de algunos Weasley, los devolvieron a la realidad, y ambos magos, sonrojados, se unieron a la comitiva, que ahora los felicitaba por sus próximas nupcias. Andrómeda pensó que no podía pedir un mejor regalo, sus personas favoritas iban a casarse.

* * *

La boda fue sencilla, a pesar de las protestas de Molly. Tanto Harry como Severus no eran de grandes despliegues ni fastuosidades, así que ocuparon el restaurante para la ceremonia y la recepción. Zafron pidió ser quien organizara el banquete de bodas y sus maestros aceptaron. Zafron estaba exultante por el honor que le permitieron.

Teddy y Nashira fueron los pequeños pajes y tanto Andrómeda como Narcissa estaban soltando lágrimas de felicidad, mientras Molly se permitía llorar a moco tendido por ver a su hijo más joven casarse.

Cuando el juez de paz pronunció el "ahora los declaro unidos", la comitiva estalló en aplausos y desvanecieron el altar para moverse a las mesas y empezar la fiesta. Severus y Harry bebieron, comieron y bailaron y todos podían ver el amor puro que se tenían. Solo había que ver las miradas que se daban esos dos, como si el mundo entero estuviera en sus brazos.

Andrómeda baila cerca de ellos, en los brazos de Charles mientras Teddy intentaba bailar con Nashira, siendo la cosa más adorable que hubieran visto y los gatitos dormitaban debajo de una de las mesas. Sin importar lo que sucediera en el futuro, Andrómeda estaba feliz por ambos. Harry tendría a Severus, Teddy tendría a su padrino y a su "tío", además de los Malfoy que habían madurado, el clan Weasley por completo y Charles que ya pensaba en Teddy como propio.

Andrómeda no quería arruinarles el momento a la pareja y sin palabras, le dio a entender a Charles que luego les dirían a ambos que ellos también acababan de comprometerse el día anterior.

Fueran 10 años o uno solo, Andrómeda estaba dispuesta a enfrentar lo que el destino le lanzara.


	11. Epílogo

**10.- Epílogo**

* * *

"Merveilleux Et Magnifique" se había convertido en el restaurante emblema del mundo mágico inglés luego de un par de años. Severus empezó a encargarse cada vez más del restaurante mientras Harry atendía la escuela. Pronto, el nivel de comensales empezó a ser mayor y surgió la primera sucursal. Apenas 5 años después del boom mediático que significó los dos duelos culinarios, surgió la franquicia y ahora había al menos 20 restaurantes "Merveilleux Et Magnifique" por todo el Reino Unido y dos escuelas de cocinas grandes y una división especializada en elfos domésticos.

Las escuelas, una terminó siendo atendida por Severus y Harry y la otra por los chefs Mario Amezcua y Narayan Tú. Sus mentores durante su tiempo en la escuela. Ambos chefs estaban felices de ver que Harry había logrado sus objetivos y conservaban con cariño aquella foto de la boda de Harry y Severus, donde los cuatro se veían tan felices con copas de champaña en la mano.

Kreacher, que durante el tiempo del primer restaurante, se había limitado a encargarse de parte de la limpieza, un día le solicitó a Harry que lo liberara… porque la señora Andrómeda lo necesitaría. Harry luego se enteró de que Charles le había pedido matrimonio a Andy y se fueron a un viaje por el mundo como Luna de Miel. Por casi medio año, Teddy quedó bajo el cuidado de Harry. Kreacher se convirtió en el elfo doméstico de Andrómeda y Charles. Stout estaba complacido con los modales de Kreacher y a Kreacher le agrado el silencioso elfo de Charles.

Zafron, con permiso de Lucius, se encargó de la división de elfos domésticos de la escuela de cocina, y ella era la encargada de decidir si los elfos estaba listos o no para recibir su certificado. Los Malfoy estaba particularmente orgullosos de su elfina.

Andrómeda era feliz con Charles y los proyectos y sueños de Harry y Severus se vieron cristalizados en su franquicia y luego remataron con broche de oro, con la publicación a gran escala del libro de recetas de Severus y los hechizos creados por él, se convirtieron en tema de polémica y abrieron las puertas a la experimentación muggle-mágica en áreas como la medi-magia, para gran placer de Charles que ya tenía toneladas de material con que empezar a trabajar.

La única mancha gris en sus vidas era la enfermedad de Andrómeda, pero como ella les decía, cruzarían ese puente cuando llegaran a él.

Los años pasaron y Teddy entró a Hogwarts, en Hufflepuff para disgusto de Severus, quién ya se imaginaba comprando un juego de sábanas con serpientes para Teddy. Teddy le confesó a Harry que el sombrero, de hecho, le sugirió Slytherin, pero él quería estar en la casa de su mamá y abuelo. Harry lo entendió perfectamente y se convirtió en el secreto de ambos. Severus eventualmente lo aceptó y le compró un peluche de tejón a Teddy.

Cuando menos vieron, Teddy ya estaba terminando séptimo año y los dos estaban planeando una fiesta para celebrar su graduación. Habían adoptado a Teddy hace dos años cuando Andrómeda se fue a un lugar mejor.

* * *

—¿Ya está listo el pastel Sev? —.

—Está listo Harry, ya le puse los tejones de azúcar—.

—Bien, creo que ya quedo la decoración—.

Harry había planeado la fiesta en el patio de su segunda casa, ya que cuando adoptaron a Teddy, decidieron que el restaurante no debía ser su hogar. Teddy necesitaba un ambiente lejos del trabajo para tener su propia privacidad y Harry y Severus se habían convertido en administradores más que chefs, aunque seguían cocinado en una cocina de pruebas y seguían escribiendo libros que se vendían por lotes enteros.

El patio de la casa había sido decorado con los colores de Hufflepuff y había una serie de fotos de la vida de Teddy. Desde que era un bebé en los brazos de sus padres, hasta cuando fue a comprar su primera varita con Andrómeda, fotos con Nashira y el pequeño Scorpius. Cargando a Merveilleux y Magnifique, quienes ahora eran gatos gordos y mimados. Y finalmente, fotos de cuando llego Adelaide a la familia.

Adelaide era la hija de Harry y Severus, una hermosa niña que Charles les presentó una navidad en que los invitó a pasar las fiestas con su familia y una mujer se les acercó, diciendo que tenía que presentarles a su destino. Adelaide era una huérfana, hija de una mujer inglesa cuyo marido murió a causa de una enfermedad y ella estaba siguiendo el mismo camino que él, excepto que su bebé era nacido muggle y por ende, su magia la mantuvo viva hasta su nacimiento.

La niña era hermosa con sus ojos cafés y la piel blanca contrastando con el cabello negro, ambos hombres se enamoraron de ella en cuanto estuvo en sus brazos. Luego de la adopción, la mujer que los llevó a Adelaide, desapareció y Charles les dijo que cosas así sucedían todo el tiempo en un país como la India, donde la magia era compartida más libremente con los muggles.

Adelaide se convirtió en la "hermanita" menor de Teddy y se volvieron inseparables junto con todos los retoños del clan Weasley, especialmente Hugo Weasley, el hijo de Ron y Hermione.

Mientras repasaban las fotos, Harry se detuvo en una donde Andrómeda estaba abrazando a ambos niños y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Deseaba que Andrómeda estuviera ahí para su nieto.

—Ya, ya, Harry, sabes que Andy está en un lugar mejor—Le dijo Severus mientras lo abrazaba.

—Lo sé, es solo que la extraño, y Teddy… este día era para que Andrómeda lo compartiera con él—.

—Lo sé, aún me parece oír su voz—Le dijo Severus, antes de recibir un zape en la cabeza.

—Y aún no me he muerto, Severus, para que hagas todo ese drama—Andrómeda Murphy acababa de llegar de su viaje con Charles para ayudar en un brote de Viruela de Dragón en Panamá.

—¡Andy! ¡Si vinieron!—Dijo Harry, saltando a abrazar a Andrómeda que estaba bronceada y arrastrando una pesada mochila de viaje. Charles estaba detrás de ella, desencogiendo y luego levitando un pesado bulto que parecía ser el regalo de Teddy.

Severus solo estaba pensando _"¡Por Merlín! Que no sea la moto que estaba pidiéndole a su abuela hace meses"._

—Tarde dos segundos luego de recibir tu llamada para darme cuenta de que nuestro lugar estaba aquí—Dijo Andrómeda, abrazando a Harry y luego a Severus.

Andrómeda Tonks, ahora Murphy, luego de cinco años esperando a que la desgracia volviera a tocar a su puerta, se sacudió las telarañas y decidió que aprovecharía su tiempo y empezó a acompañar a su esposo a las campañas de salud en países necesitados y luego empezó a escribir su experiencia con la "cura milagrosa".

Los sanadores de San Mungo, se sorprendieron de saber sobre este procedimiento y se documentó su caso, el cual dio paso a una serie de investigaciones y se estableció un estándar para usar el proceso en casos como el de ella.

Años después, este estándar salvo la vida de dos niños que habían nacido con esta enfermedad y una mujer que cuando la adquirió, estaba embarazada, y pudieron salvar a cada uno cuando llegaron a San Mungo y empezaron campañas de donación, exhortando a la comunidad mágica a abrazar este nuevo procedimiento, asegurando que era perfectamente seguro para el donante.

Charles con la colaboración de Severus, escribió luego sus hallazgos con respecto a otras enfermedades que podían tratarse con tratamientos poco convencionales y muggles. El libro se convirtió en un referente del entrenamiento medi-mágico.

Los años pasaron y Andrómeda jamás necesito otra donación de magia, y los medi-magos le hicieron exámenes, revelando que el núcleo de Andrómeda se había estabilizado luego de todos esos años. La declararon libre de su enfermedad cuando Teddy empezaba el tercer año en Hogwarts.

Andrómeda subió a cambiarse junto con Charles y bajaron arreglados justo cuando llegaron el resto de los invitados y Teddy se sorprendió agradablemente cuando vio a su abuela y su abuelo esperándolo con la moto que quería.

Severus ya estaba planeando regalarle el casco y un montón de equipo de seguridad y se prometió enseñarle a su hijo hechizos protectores y antirrobo.

Teddy Lupin era el chico más feliz del mundo en ese momento, tenía a sus abuelos en su fiesta de graduación, aunque había perdido a sus padres biológicos, no podía haber pedido mejores padres adoptivos que Harry y Severus, e incluso tenía una hermana menor que lo molestaba cuando veía como le hacía ojitos coquetos Victoire. Cuando Teddy Lupin apago la vela de su pastel, como un símbolo de mejores tiempos aún por venir, solo tenía un pensamiento en su cabeza: la vida era maravillosa y magnífica.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Y se acabó. Se que a muchos les gustan los fics largos, pero este fic había sido previsto para ser corto, ya que su predecesor fue relativamente corto también, mientras el spin-off de Halloween/Día de muertos, no es una continuación sino más como una colección de one-shots.


End file.
